Beautiful Curse Payback
by FranceGamble
Summary: COMPLETE!InuYasha and Kagome can't find their kids and they aren't able to travel to the Fuedal Era to check for them. Has the kids really found Ashi again? R
1. One

And now for the sequel to Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp (If you haven't read it, I suggest you do)  
  
Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dev stood waiting outside the elementry building for his little siblings. He shuffled his feet to get some of the ache out of his ankles from standing. "I'm getting lazy," he muttered. He looked into the tinted window of a red car parked next to him. A dark haired, dark eyed, average boy looked back. If he was his strp-dad or little half-siblings he would've growled in dislike of his appearance. Instead he just shook his head and turned to the education building. Just as he was getting more impatient the end-of-school bell rang releasing the kids for their much needed summer break.  
  
Ryu came running out of the dubble doors first. He held onto his base-ball cap and ran across the grass to Dev. "Anything happen at school?" Dev asked.  
  
"We had a fire drill and Akira got stuffed in his locker again," the little ten year old, black haired boy told his older half-brother. He sat down on the curb to wait for his little sister.  
  
"Why does Akira get shoved in the lockers?" Dev asked to pass the time. He knew the answer: Kids are mean and pick on anyone different then themselfs.  
  
"He looks real dirty, like he doesn't take baths. I feel sorry for him, but if I say anything I'll be picked on too," Ryu said sadly.  
  
Dev nodded his understanding. Any unwanted attention to his brother or sister would mean trouble to the family.  
  
They waited in a comfortable silence for thier little sister. After ten minutes of waiting they started to grow impatient. Then they heard cheering coming from the left side of the building. The two boys looked at eachother and ran for the commotion. "Maybe Chiann is there," Dev panted. Ryu just smiled and stayed at an even pace even though he knew he could run a lot faster then his brother. They approached a crowed of youngsters and pushed their way into the center. There standing face to face was a boy that looked the same age as Ryu and a young girl who was two years younger. Her long hair moved from under her pink bandana. She stood standing straight, waiting for something. The boy was crouched ready to move forward. Dev didn't wait though, he rushed forward and hit the boy across the face. "Don't touch my sister!" he yelled at the boy that now lay on the grass.  
  
Chiann came over and grabbed ahold of Dev's arm. She shook her head when he looked at her. "Why not?" Dev asked. She just shook her head. Ryu walked up and looked at Dev.  
  
"We thought dad had a temper?" he asked his big brother.  
  
"What did this look like to you?" Dev asked.  
  
"Well..." Ryu started. He was interupted though when someone in the crowd yelled out, "Teacher!" Everyone scattered, even the boy who was hit by Dev. No one was caught as they ran past the teachers and staff that had rushed to the scene. Dev, Ryu, and Chiann started for the gates. They ran all the way home, not daring to stop for fear that someone had followed to punish Dev.  
  
They panted on the steps of the Higurashi shrine. "That was stupid!" a little voice said from behind them. "Aunt Kagome and Uncle InuYasha are going to be maaaaaaaad." A little boy said in a sing-song voice. He skipped past the three childred.  
  
"Shido, do you want to live to see seven?" Dev asked the little boy.  
  
"Yes, and you can't kill me. I'll tell," Shido said as he stopped three steps up and rocked back on his heals.  
  
"You can't tell if your dead," Dev threatened.  
  
"And we'll throw you into the Well," Ryu added. He cracked his knuckles.   
  
"I will too tell! I tell even if I'm dead! And you'll be in so much trouble," Shido tried his hardest to sound brave, but his little six year old voice shook. He turned around quickly when Dev cracked one of his knuckles and ran up the stairs. "Mommy!!"  
  
"No, Shido!" Dev ran after him, but the little boy was fast since he was so scared.  
  
"Shido, you shouldn't scream like that," a woman's voice said from the top of the stairs. She looked down at the kids running up at full speed. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Mommy! They're going to kill me!" Shido yelled as he ran right into his mother.  
  
"Aunt Sango, we were just joking," Dev defended himself and his brother.  
  
"Dev, you know better then to jest about killing someone," Sango said in a motherly voice. Dev crossed his arms but muttered an apology. "It's ok. Now, Kagome is out and so is InuYasha, but they said you had chores to do and they wanted them done before they returned." With that said she took her son's hand and walked across the shrine grounds. They reached the main house and turned to the backyard, where their house was.  
  
The three children stood there on the top steps. Chiann looked at her brothers and shook her head; then she walked to one of the many small shrine houses to start on her chores. Dev watched her leave, "What do you think she ment by that?"  
  
"She's going to tell on you," Ryu said. Then he sighed and walked away from him too. Dev followed to change out of his school uniform.  
  
He walked into their house. Ryu was sitting at the front living room table eating a sandwhich. His little black dog ears, that had been hidden by a hat all day, twitched at the sound of Dev entering the house. "Paranoid?" Dev asked.  
  
"Only because I don't know what mom and dad are going to do to you," Ryu said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
'He looks like InuYasha way too much,' Dev thought. "You're a stupid kid, what would you know?"  
  
"This stupid kid knows your going to be in a load of trouble," Ryu said before he took a bit from his sandwhich. He wasn't paying any attention and didn't expect Dev to jump at him.  
  
"Your so stupid Ryu!" Dev yelled as he hit Ryu in the face. He kept yelling and hitting his little brother, who in turn was hitting back. Then Dev felt himself being picked up from the back of his uniform.  
  
"Stop it now!" Kagome yelled from the door. InuYasha held Dev with his left hand and Ryu with his right as the boys tried to break free from his grasp and beat eachother up. "Dev! Ryu! Stop it now!" Kagome yelled again. This time the boys stopped their struggling and stood staring at eachother in hatred.  
  
InuYasha slowly let them go, all set to grab them again if they tried to lung at eachother. "Now, Ryu, go to your room and wait there. Dev, come into the kitchen. Your mother and I want to talk with you." InuYasha pointed to both locations. The boys eyed eachother as they walked towards their designated locations.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked behind Dev as they both entered the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the table, "Dev, Chiann said you hit a boy that goes to her school."  
  
Dev looked at his mother, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Dev, you listen now. You can't just go beating up little kids. That is wrong," Kagome tried to reason with her son.  
  
InuYasha stood against the wall angerly.  
  
"He was trying to fight with Chiann! I'm not going to allow anyone to hit my little sister!" Dev defended himself. He started to breath hard.  
  
"Chiann said that she was just yelling at the boy when you came up and punched him. Dev your a teenager, he was a little kid. It doesn't matter what you were doing, you know that Chiann can defend herself and you know that you are too big to be picking on kids," Kagome said. "Now I know you think you were doing the right thing, but you weren't. You're going to be grounded to the house for two months. I'm not going to allow any of my kids to fight. Go to your room now."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"No! Go to your room!" Kagome finally yelled at him.  
  
He balled his fists and stormed off into the hall. The two adults heard the bedroom door slam. Kagome sighed and layed her head down on the kitchen table where she was sitting. InuYasha came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"I hate punishing him for this, but he has to learn not to fight. This isn't the fuedal era. He can't just fight anyone he wants to," Kagome said to the table under her. She sighed.   
  
"You're right. He can't just fight when he thinks it's right," InuYasha said. "You would ground me if I decided to hit someone for messing with any of you. He just needs to learn to control his temper."  
  
"Like you had to learn?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"I never had a temper problem," InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes at him then stood up and walked to the stove to start on dinner.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
To join the mailing list for this story please enter your E-mail in your review. Thank you.  
  
Thanks to the following for their reviews on Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp's epilogue: Idatashii Koinonoyami, Inu-Yashas-gurl, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Moo-Moo-chan, Eartha, Elendil Star-Lover, DevilWench, skye-bluu-kitsune, Ender, gigi-chan, SilverStarWing, Snooptopian, VraiValea21, Professor Shannon Snape, crash and burn, INUGIRL, jade, Subaruu0584, inulover-megan, Oreo, Kayko, Yami ChaosGem, foofoocrazy326, chickt56, pet crazy person, darkfox the soul of lost hope, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, neenee, Samery, BlackFireDemon, and Zeroenna88  
  
Please Review!  
  
France 


	2. Two

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dev layed on his bed and stared up at his white ceiling. "Chiann doesn't talk, how did she tell mom?" he said angerly. "And Ryu is an ass." He balled his fists thinking about how to strangle his little brother without his parents interfearing.  
  
He shut his eyes against his anger and breathed in deep sighs. "Well, maybe Ryu didn't do anything wrong. And Chiann only told mom what had to be told." He rolled over and looked out his window. He watched the birds flying past, then he saw Ryu, with his baseball cap on, run towards the well house. "Ryu?" Dev sat up and thought.  
  
He stood quickly and opened his window. Carefully he took the screen out of it's slot and placed it on the ground outside. Then slowly he looked at his door to make sure his parents weren't coming. He slipped out the window and ran towards the well house.  
  
When he reached the wood door, he pulled it open to see inside. His little brother stood infront of the closed, sealed well. "Ryu?"  
  
"She's calling, Dev. Can you hear her?" Ryu said in a distant voice.  
  
"Ryu? I can't hear anything, you imagining it. C'mon, we aren't suppose to be in here. We were told that a long time ago, remember? We have to go back to mom and dad now. Let's go," Dev stepped forward to walk down the wooden stairs to reach his brother.  
  
"She's calling me. She wants something. I'm going to find out what," Ryu climbed up onto the well and jumped in.  
  
Dev watched as Ryu fell into the dark hole of the well. "No! Ryu!" he ran to the side of the well fully expecting to see his brother on the bottom looking up. He saw nothing but black. "Ryu!?"  
  
"He's not there," Chiann said from behind him. Dev turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said panickly.  
  
"He went to the other side," Chiann said as she walked towards him. When she reached the well she smiled at him and jumped in.  
  
"No, Chiann, what are you doing?!" Dev watched as his little sister dissapeared. Thinking the worst he climbed onto the side of the well to jump in next.  
  
"You can't leave without me!" a small voice said from behind him. He turned around and looked at Shido.  
  
"No, Shido. You have to stay here and tell my mom and dad where we went. I'm just going to grab them and return," Dev said.  
  
"No! No, Dev, I wanna come too!" Shido complained in his little six year old voice.  
  
"Fine, c'mon," Dev gave up. Shido came running down the wood steps and climbed up the wall of the Bone Eaters Well to join Dev as they both jumped into the unknown.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome stopped stirring the soup she was cooking and paused in her action. She had felt something. A jolt like a demon was close by. The same feeling she hadn't had in so long. She furrowed her brow and searched her miko power through the shrine grounds. InuYasha was close, in the bedroom. She felt Shippo playing in a tree, and Kirara on the ground below the tree. She could feel the spiritual power from Sango and Miroku coming from their house. The concentrated harder. Those were the only beings on the grounds. "Dev? Ryu? Chiann? Shido?" she questioned.  
  
Turning off the stove she hurried into her bedroom to find InuYasha laying on the bed watching the television, "What's wrong?"  
  
"InuYasha, I can't find the kids. All the kids," she said in a hury. He sat up and started past her towards Dev's room. She followed. They opened the door and looked into the small room. Two beds lined the walls, two dressers, and posters, but no childred. "He's grounded, he's suppose to be here!"  
  
"C'mon Kagome," InuYasha went outside and turned his nose to the heavens. He sniffed and caught a slight scent of the children. "Oh gods."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well..." he started but was interupted.  
  
"Kagome! InuYasha! I can't find Shido!" Sango called. She came running towards the two.   
  
"I know, we can't find our kids either," Kagome told the frantic woman. The both held onto eachother and Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Well?"  
  
"Well. Exactly. They went into the Well house," InuYasha said. He turned away from the two women and ran full force to the Bone Eaters Well. He opened the doors so fast that dust flew off of them, and he was slightly amazed that they didn't break off. He looked around in the slightly dark small shrine house. The children were no where to be seen, but he could smell all four of their destinct odors.  
  
"Dev, you wouldn't go back..." he muttered as he saw the foot prints on the dusty ground, and the well wide open.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev groaned and opened his eyes. When he had jumped he had hit his head on the side of the well, leaving him to black out on the way down. "Stupid!" he yelled at himself. His voice echoed. He looked around, the sun shinning down into the black hole, illuminating enough for him to see that he was alone. His face set into a determined scowl, he started his way up the vined walls.  
  
He reached the top and pulled himself over the rim. Grunting as he landed on the grass.  
  
"Dev!" Ryu came running over to his brother. "Oh, Dev, where are we?" he asked. His eyes filled with tears as he knelt next to Dev and hugged the older boy.  
  
Chiann stood staring, with her eyes all ready tearing over the brink of her lids. She gave a small shudder of grief. She didn't say anything though as she looked at her older brother.  
  
Shido sat on the green grass and held his feet cross legged. He didn't look at any of the siblings. His gaze fixed on his hands holding the cross his feet made. "Dev, what happened?" Shido asked in a small voice.  
  
"We're in Fuedal Japan... I'm back..." Dev looked around the area that surrounded the Bone Eaters Well many hundred of years in the past. He stood up, bringing his little brother up with him. His sister didn't say anything as he walked the few steps to her and pulled her into a hug too. The three held eachother. "Shido, come here," Dev held out his arm and Shido stood up and walked over to the warm embrace. "We'll just jump back into the well and get back home, ok?"  
  
The all nodded. "Good, then we'll be home even before any of our parents know we're gone." He looked at the wood box that was the magical well. "I hope."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Subaruu0584, The Deity Of Fun Dinner, Snooptopian, crashing and burning, foofoocrazy326, chickt56, Ender, Eartha, VraiValea21, LC WOLF, Yami Akira, kAyO, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, Inu-Yashas-gurl, Zeroenna88, SilverStarWing, simply-keri, pet crazy person, InuYasha22, Yami ChaosGem, Kagomechick, Airen, kasia, & LoverofInu&Kagome  
  
A/N: Well, here's the newest chapter. Any questions, comments, or just a good old fasioned review would be nice!   
  
HELLO!: If you want to know when the next chapter is up-dated please leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	3. Three

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome stepped up to the black void well. "We have to get them," she said to the three adults behind her. Without saying anything she climbed onto the well she hadn't touched for over ten years. Breathing in slightly she let herself fall, but she wasn't greeted with the floating feeling she felt when ever she time travelled. Instead she felt herself hit the bottom of the well hard. "Ow."  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha called down.  
  
"InuYasha, it didn't let me through!" Kagome looked at the jewel around her neck. It didn't glow, shimmer, or react to any thing in the small dry well. "I can't get there."  
  
InuYasha jumped down next to her. He fully expected to be able to travel to his own time, but came up with the same results as his wife. "How did they get there if we can't?" Kagome looked at the other two heads peering into the well and shook her head. None of them had the answer.  
  
"Maybe they can come back," Miroku called down.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev jumped into the well for the twenty-ith time that afternoon. "NO! Let me through! I want home!"   
  
Chiann let a silent tear fall down her face. No sound came from her as she collapsed in defeat against the ground. Ryu watched and noticed her giving up. "Chiann, Dev's going to get us home. He's been here before, he can get us home."  
  
"If he's been here before, then why can't we get home?" Shido asked angerly.  
  
"He's better then you Shido. He's cooler, and older, and has a better mom then you!" Ryu yelled at the human boy.  
  
"Shut up! At least I look better, dog!" Shido yelled at the older hanyou.  
  
Ryu growled and lowered to the ground.  
  
"See, you are a dog! I knew it!" Shido accused. "Only dogs growl!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ryu yelled as he charged towards the boy. The got into a small scuffle. Ryu started bitting, and Shido was hitting him over the head with his fists.  
  
Chiann started crying hard and loud. Sobs and screaming filled the air. Dev came out of the well and tried to tear the two boys apart, but he was having trouble with his overly strong brother.  
  
"Shut up," a male, deep, calm voice said from behind the group of children. Even though it hadn't been barely heard over the fight, all the kids knew that they should listen. They all stopped and looked over at the person who had spoken.  
  
There stood a woman a couple of years older then the seventeen year old Dev, a young man that could have been in his early twenties, and a toad like creature with a staff that bore two heads. The man, his silver hair billowing in the small amount of wind that suddenly blew into the clearing, scowled down at the kids. The woman also wore a scowl, but it didn't look like it should be on her beautiful face.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Dev asked as he stood up from the boys who still lay on the ground in a pretzel shape.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru to you human!" the toad yelled at the teenage boy. Dev smiled.  
  
"Oh, good! Yes, good. You have to help us!" Dev said as he stepped closer the trio.  
  
"And why should Lord Sesshomaru help you?" the woman spoke.  
  
"Rin?" Dev asked the lady.  
  
"Do I know you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Dev. Kagome's son! Remember? I was here about ten years ago, with InuYasha, and my mom, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo? Remember?" Dev asked as he looked pleadingly at the demon and human.  
  
"It's safe Rin. You may call Kisa," Sesshomaru said as he glared at Dev. Dev swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Calm down boy, I don't eat human."  
  
"Good to know," Dev said under his breath. He then looked behind him. Chiann had stopped crying and was kneeling on the ground not looking at anything but the grass. Ryu, standing, didn't look at Sesshomaru either as his head was bowed.  
  
Shido was standing and looked directly into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. Dev looked at the demon, wondering what came over his younger siblings.  
  
"They know their place," Sesshomaru said to the unasked question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dev asked. Any information on demons at that point in time would do a lot of good. They weren't able to return home, they would probably have to stay with Sesshomaru.  
  
"We have order, boy. Learn your place too," the older demon didn't look behind him, but his attention obviously turned to what had come out of the bushes behind him. Rin returned with a little girl, about the age of eight, Chiann's age. The girls hair was silver, and her little dog ears turned atop her head as she listened around her. "This is Kisa."  
  
"Kisa, huh? Is she Rin and your daughter?" Dev asked. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion, but Rin nodded. Kisa just stared at the kids.  
  
"Introduce yourselfs," Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Uh, oh, right," Dev looked behind him, "Well, I'm Dev. Kagome and Ashi's son."  
  
The others behind him stared at him. Dev knew they would. They had always thought he was InuYasha's son. Ryu stepped forward, his black hair falling from beneath his red baseball cap. He slowly reached up and took it off. His deep-blue eyed gaze went to Sesshomaru. "My name is Ryu. I'm Kagome and InuYasha's son."  
  
Chiann came forward. Silver hair shifted as she took the blue baseball cap off her head. Her siver ears twitched in new freedom. Her ice blue eyes looked uneasily at her uncle, "I...I'm...Chiann...InuYasha and Kagome," she said the last part hurridly and the turned away from the demon's gaze and let a tear fall from her face. Dev didn't move to comfort her, wondering why he didn't.  
  
Shido looked at the demon. "I'm Shido. And I'm the only child of my mom and dad." He held himself up proudly and almost angerly. Ryu leaned over and smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Dumb ass!" Ryu said. "His mom and dad are Sango and Miroku." Ryu bowed his head to Sesshomaru.  
  
"He will learn. Now, Dev, what is it that you need my help with?" Sesshomaru turned from the children to the almost adult.  
  
"We can't get back through the well. I know my parents would have been here by now, if they could," Dev said. "Please, can you help us figure a way back?"  
  
"I thought you father died," Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"I...I call InuYasha my father now," Dev said. He held his head down, so as not to show Sesshomaru how much that statement had hurt him.  
  
"Well, if I knew the way back, I would tell you. I only know that that well is able to send you there, but if you can't get through it...then there is no way back for you. I want you out of here though. InuYasha gave me this land, and I would hate to fight his kids on my land," Sesshomaru looked at the two young hanyous.  
  
Chiann stepped back. Ryu didn't look up, but didn't move either. Dev glared though, "We're not here for the Western lands! We want home! Now, are you going to help us, or not?"  
  
"Temper, temper," Sesshomaru smirked. "You must have come for a reason. Why?"  
  
"I followed them," Dev pointed to his little siblings. "They said they heard a woman, and the jumped into the well. We were transported here, but it should have been impossible. My mom and Miroku sealed the well." He went deep into thought, trying to figure it all out.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he also thought about what might have happened. He broke the silence a few minutes later, "Something brought you here."  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Dev asked.  
  
"If we had all day to ponder on such things, I would stay. I don't have all day, so we're going to leave right now. I will check on you kids in a couple of days. Don't leave the village over there," he pointed towards the old village that would soon become Tokyo. "You'll know when I come back and meet me in the forest."  
  
"Right," Dev said. He watched as the group turned away, Jaken being annoying as they left the clearing.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why would we return for them?" Jaken asked the unanswering Lord of the Western lands.  
  
They dissapeared into the brush. Dev looked at the kids, "Well, we have to travel a little to the village."  
  
They all looked at him. Ryu said the question running through all their heads, "Do we know anyone there?"  
  
"Not really. Kaede died, and our parents are in our time. I'm sure they have a new miko there though," Dev said as he ushered the kids towards the small village.  
  
"What's a miko?" Shido asked.  
  
"A priestess. A person with special powers. My mom is a miko," Dev answered.  
  
"Oh," all three kids said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, wondering what was to happen to them. And how could they go home.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks to: Eartha, kasia, Moo-Moo-chan, SilverStarWing, B-chan, crashing and burning, foofoocrazy326,  
  
kasia: I don't hate anyone, but dislike a lot, yes. Anyway, you should IM me, I can't seem to IM you. speedy_j_777@yahoo. com  
  
A/N: It's bad when people can call what's going to happen next! I bet no one was surprised by the events that happened in this chapter! ^_^  
  
HELLO!: If you want to know when the next chapter is up-dated please leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	4. Four

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome cried against InuYasha's shoulder. Sango cried too, Miroku holding her. "They'll be back," Keri assured them.  
  
"Keri, they went down the well!" Kagome told the girl. She had explained everything to the woman who had been her best friend for years. "We can't get through it, and they haven't returned. What are we going to do?"  
  
"There has to be a way through. You're a miko right? Use your power or something!" Keri tried. She pointed to the well house, indicating her direction for the power.  
  
"Don't you think we tried that?" InuYasha growled. He was frustrated, angry, and depressed. And when he felt these things, anger always showed up to the outside world.  
  
"InuYasha, she's just trying to help," Kagome sniffled. She whipped her tears on a cloth and looked at her friend, "I don't think we can get there without what ever brought them there. I told them not to go in there! I had told them it was dangrous..."  
  
"Kagome, we all told them," Miroku said.  
  
"They'll come back," Shippo said as he sat on the couch next to Mrs. Higurashi, who nodded. Kirara mewed and rubbed against Sango's leg.  
  
For the rest of the night they sat and talked about the different ways they could get into the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They stepped into the small village as the sun started to set behind the trees. "Oh no!" Dev heard from his brother. He turned around and saw his brother and sister looking horrified as their dog ears, claws, and fangs all started to shrink and change form. They turned human right before the two human's eyes. Dev looked into the sky and saw a full moon beaming down. "Crap," he muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that tonight was the full moon."  
  
"It's ok. Not your fault," Ryu assured him. He looked around and saw grubby people who hadn't washed in days walk around the village. "Wow, I'm thankful I don't have my normal smell now."  
  
"I...smell them still," Chiann said quietly. Dev turned and looked at the little girl. He smiled. 'She sure is talking a lot today,' he thought. She looked at him, then back down to the floor.  
  
They walked the rest of the way into the village, some people stopped and stared, other decided it was enough just to run into their homes and hide. "They're weird," Shido said.  
  
"They think you're weird," Dev told the boy. "The only one who's ever come into this village with clothes like us is mom. She made me dress in a kimono like Inu...uh, dad."  
  
The others ignored his mess up and kept walking with him. They reached a hut that had a bright candle burning inside. "Miko?" Dev called.  
  
A young woman with flowing black hair came out from the grass door. "Yes?" she said as she looked the four over. Her long flowing kimono was red and white. The candle made her face a shadow to the kids.  
  
"We're in need of your assistance," Dev said politely. He bowed low, the kids followed his example. When he straightened he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I can't turn away a person in need. Come in children," she said as she turned back into the hut. The kids all followed, Chiann tripping over her feet up the creaking wooden stairs.  
  
"Ow...stupid human legs," she muttered. Making the rest of the way up, she walked into the hut and came face to face with the miko. She could see the lines of her pure skin, the brown of her eyes, and the red of her lips. She's about Dev's age, Chiann had thought.  
  
"Not human?" the lady asked. She looked Chiann up and down trying to decide something. "You don't seem demon."  
  
"I...not...demon," Chiann shivered from the intense stare.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone," Dev called from the other side of the room. He glared at the woman. "She's just a kid."  
  
"All right," the woman walked over and motioned for them to sit on the mats that surrounded the fire in the middle of the room. After everyone sat, huddled against Dev, she spoke, "What's the assistance you need?"  
  
Dev looked at the kids, "Well, we need to return to our home."  
  
"Where is your home?" she asked. She poured some tea into cups and passed them around. Shido took a sip, and made a sour face.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Tea," Dev said as he drank his. He didn't make faces, didn't studder, and didn't quit drinking till it was gone. "Drink it."  
  
Shido made another face and looked at the other kids. They made faces too as they drank theirs, but did as they were told. Bitting his tongue to hold back any protest he drank his tea.   
  
Dev turned back to the miko, "We live in Tokyo."  
  
"Toe-key-oh?" the miko sounded it out. "Is that a new village? A nomad group?"  
  
"Uhm, it's a village...really big...in the future right on this spot," Dev said slowly. He didn't know how to explain it. It was better with their mom because she at least looked like someone who used to live in this era.  
  
"Kaede told me, before she died, about a girl from the future. Do you know her?" the woman said. She looked at the kids like they were lying.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome was her name!" Ryu yelled at the lady. "She's my mom! And InuYasha my father!"  
  
"InuYasha...the hanyou? But, your human," she said. Now she really wasn't believing them.  
  
"It's the full moon. They turn on the full moon. In the morning you'll see," Shido said, nodding.   
  
"Then tomorrow we shall see. Sleep here tonight," the lady stood up and started for an adjoining room.  
  
"Wait, what about names?" Dev asked.  
  
"Right, I'm Miha," the lady bowed shortly.  
  
"I'm Dev. This is Ryu, Chiann, and Shido," Dev introduced, pointing to each in turn, the child bowing. They smiled at her, showing pure innocents.  
  
After the introductions Miha situated them for sleep and went to bed herself. Dev slept almost immediatly, Shido following closly behind. Ryu stayed up and watched the moon, till it wasn't in his view anymore. His mind wandered to his parents, his grandma, his uncles and aunt. A small tear fell down his face. Chiann watched her brother, as she thought too. Then sleep over took them, and they went into dream land as well.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: foofoocrazy326, Eartha, Crashin and Burning, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, SilverStarWing, Rin, and Elendil Star-Lover  
  
SilverStarWing: I already said in the last one that Shippo lived with Kagome and them. He's in the future era. Hoped everyone else got it though. I placed him in this for everyone.  
  
Elendil Star-Lover: You spelled it right. At least according to me. Kanji is so hard to translate sometimes! ^_^  
  
A/N:I must be bringing these chapter's out too fast. Not enough reviews...so maybe I'll go slower. One chapter every two weeks or something. What do you think?  
  
HELLO!: If you want to know when the next chapter is up-dated please leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	5. Five

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dev sat in the tree that was located on his mother's shrine. He knew that InuYasha loved this tree, that his mother would go and touch it every morning to mourn Kaede. He looked around, waiting for his uncle. Sesshomaru. Not his real uncle, he reminded himself. Sesshomaru would never accept a human calling him Uncle. Maybe Dev's little siblings would be able to pull it off, but not him.  
  
He sighed for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Something wrong?" he heard from below him. He looked down and reconized Miha.  
  
"Just waiting for someone. You might not want to be here when he arrives though," Dev called down.  
  
"I'm not worried," Miha said. She smiled at Dev and started to climb up to sit beside him. She reached his low branch, "I've seen some demons before."  
  
"How?" Dev asked.  
  
"You're siblings. The sun rose, and they turned into hanyous. I'm not scared of them, and I won't kill them. I was wondering why you're here though, when the demon you want is on the other side of the village," Miha pointed to the south end of the small village.  
  
"He's over there?" Dev asked as he looked for Sesshomaru. "But, this would have been the place I would think..."  
  
"He's over there," she interupted him. He looked at her and nodded. She was the one with better miko power them himself. He jumped down, her following. "Just go towards the river and follow it out. He's waiting just outside of the village."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"Where's Dev?" Shido asked.  
  
"Fifty-two! Fifty-two times! Shido! We don't know where he is! But do you have to ask fifty-two times if we do?" Ryu yelled at the younger boy.  
  
"I can ask as many times as I like! If asking is going to get me an answer, then I'll ask again. Where's Dev!?" Shido yelled back.  
  
Ryu growled and pounced on the other boy. They rolled around on the ground right outside of the small miko hut. "Boys!" Miha yelled from the path. "Don't fight." They stopped and glared at eachother.  
  
"Where have you been?" Chiann asked the miko.  
  
"Looking for your brother. He left at sunrise, and it's almost sunset. He shouldn't be out of the village at night," Miha sat down on the top step to her house.  
  
Chiann sat down too. She sighed and placed her head in her palms. Her elbows on her knees. "I'm worried, Miha."  
  
"We're all worried," Ryu answered his little sister. He sat down beside her and looked at the forest towards the well they came through.  
  
Shido let a tear fall down his face, "Don't get mad at me, but where's Dev?" A few more tears fell. "I want to be with my mom."  
  
"I want my mommy too!" Chiann sobbed quietly.  
  
Ryu gulped back his sobs and tears. He was now the oldest. Dev was gone and had told him to take care of the younger kids while he was gone. But he was suppose to be back by noon. "You didn't see him at all?" the small hanyou asked Miha.  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
They all sighed, some trying to catch their breath from crying. Ryu stood up suddenly. Everyone looked at him, "What?"  
  
He looked at them all, "I heard a call."  
  
"A what?" Shido asked.  
  
"A call. Someone is trying to call us. They want us to come to them at the tree. The God Tree," Chiann said. She stood up too and started to run towards the well. Ryu followed quickly. Shido and Miha were slower, but decided they must follow.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu stood there panting. His sister right next to him. They gulped and tried to catch their breath to speak to the person standing infront of them. "Don't speak. Breath first," Sesshomaru commanded the children.  
  
Ryu caught his breath first, "Where's Dev?"  
  
"He should be with you," Rin said. She came from the bushes, he daughter right beside her. Jaken, as annoying as ever, came stumbling forward.  
  
"He went to wait for you," Chiann said. She caughed a little, trying to catch her breath still.  
  
"We were delayed," Sesshomaru smoothly said. "If you're human brother is anywhere out here, he's in trouble. We had to kill a small demon on the way. Being human, he could've been eaten."  
  
"EATEN!?" Shido yelled as he came into the clearing. "But!"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, don't be so harsh on them," Rin said. She came forward, leaving Kisa standing alone. She knelt infront of the small Shido. "Calm yourself child. I'm sure Dev is fine."  
  
Ryu looked at Kisa. The little girl looked angry. She glared at Shido. Ryu knew why she did that. Kisa felt that Shido was taking her mother. Ryu felt that a lot when ever his brother or sister got attention at home by either of his parents, but he didn't know how the girl would react. He never did anything, but she might. 'I'll have to protect him,' Ryu promised.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the small kids. "You have to find your own way home. We don't have the answer, and now you better find that stupid human brother of yours." He turned around and started through the bushes with grace. "And miko, you should know that I know you're there," he called. Rin stood and grabbed onto Kisa's hand. They, with the worthless toad demon, followed the Lord of the Western Lands into the bushes.  
  
Ryu looked at the bush where his uncle had left, "Thanks for nothing!"  
  
"Ryu, what's this mean?" Chiann asked.  
  
"It means we're three stupid young children on our own. And we have to find our stupid brother too!" Ryu yelled at her. He turned around and punched a tree hard, part of it breaking. A crack appeared to go up and down on the tree. He stared at the tree for a long time. 'I used to climb this tree at home. That crack...'  
  
Chiann gulped tears and sat down on the ground. "We're all alone?"  
  
Shido looked at the younger girl, "Yes, Chiann. All alone. But what about me? I'm human! You at least have a fighting chance!"  
  
Miha entered the clearing and looked at children who had given up all hope. "I'll come with you."  
  
"You can't," Ryu said. "We don't even know where we're going."  
  
"Kagome was told to know of a wolf demon tribe. They might be better help then the dog demon," Miha informed them. "I know where a pack is. It could be them."  
  
Chiann stopped crying and looked at the older woman. Shido brought up a barrier around his emotions. Ryu breathed in a calming breath and looked at the miko. "Fine. Let's find this pack."  
  
"Not without me!" a voice called from the bushes. They all turned around and were shocked.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Crashing and burning, leenie: a.k.a.Hikari, Eartha, chickt56, kasia, foofoocrazy326, Moo-Moo-chan, skye-bluu-kitsune, SilverStarWing, LC WOLF, BlackFireDemon, Serena63083, mattielover, Trinity-33, and Airen  
  
LC WOLF: A mailing list means I get an e-mail and when ever there is an up-date I send a mail saying that an up-date has happened. Sometimes you also get advertisements for my other stories, and author's notes with better detail on why I haven't up-dated, or what-not.  
  
Serena63083: That would be a good idea. I might use it.  
  
A/N: I'm up-dating this now because of all the wonderful reviews I recieved on up-dating like I've been doing. I left this in a cliff-hanger just because I want to see how many reviews I can get before my next up-date. I suggest you review.  
  
QUESTION: Who do you think is the person they are looking at? If you get it right, I will e-mail you the next chapter earlier then everyone else. Don't forget to leave your e-mail address in your review if I haven't recieved it yet, and specify that it's only for the question. Everyone else will have to wait for the next up-date, but I will e-mail you that you didn't get it right.  
  
Please Review!  
  
France 


	6. Six

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Not without me!" a voice called from the bushes. They all turned around and were shocked.  
  
"I think it's too dangerous for you," Ryu told the little girl. "Kisa, this is going to be very dangerous, and we have to find Dev."  
  
"I know what's going to get you home," Kisa taunted them.  
  
"What?!" Shido screamed in glee. "Tell us Kisa!"  
  
"No, not unless I come with you," she sat down hard on the ground and crossed her arms. She looked a lot like Chiann, being stuborn, except Chiann didn't have the half moon on her forehead.  
  
"Fine, Kisa, we'll let you come," Ryu looked at Miha for help. She shrugged. "Now tell us."  
  
"My dad says that you have to find the last three remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama," Kisa said proudly.  
  
"But, the jewel is complete! It's in our time!" Shido yelled at the girl.  
  
"Three shards were collected in the future," Kisa informed them. "That means, they stay in the past for some reason." She looked smug and overly proud of her smartness.  
  
Chiann sighed, "Fine. Let's go, kay boys?" She looked at the other two from the future.  
  
They both nodded. Miha stepped forward, "Let's get some supplies from the village."  
  
"We'll hunt for food," Ryu told the miko.  
  
"That's fine, but what about us humans? We'll need weapons," she turned and started towards the future Tokyo. The kids all followed the older, and hopefully wiser, woman.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled. His voice was starting to get hoarse from screaming. He had tried to fight off the demon who took him, but had failed miseably. Dev was shocked that he was even alive. "Free me!"  
  
"Now, now, calm yourself my boy," a cruel voice said from the darkness that surrounded the young human.  
  
"I'm not your boy! Let me go this instant!" At least that's what was suppose to come out of Dev's mouth, but instead it was, "I'm not..."  
  
"AvDevjyp. You've grown a lot over the few years you've been gone. How old are you now?" the person stepped forward and lit a candle. It's warm glow showered the cave with light. Dev looked apon his captors. One had long black, flowing unnaturally, hair. Purple eyes and an air of royalness. The other had short black hair, black eyes, and a strong face. The second looked almost like Dev.  
  
Dev couldn't speak. He thought maybe he was looking at a mirror, and not someone who had died years ago. 'He looks just like me, or rather I like him. Why doesn't InuYasha kill me?' the last thought came out of nowhere. Images, long ago pushed out of his memory, came flashing infront of his face. His father's death at the hands of his step-father. He caught his thoughts and turned them to what he had read about the man infront of him. The man who had tied him up just a few hours ago. "Ashi," he growled. His shock gone, anger flooding him.  
  
"You shouldn't call your father by his first name. That's rude, AvDevjyp," Ashi said. He smirked at the seventeen year old boy.  
  
"My name is Dev. Mom officially changed it right after you died," Dev made sure to look as angry as he could.  
  
"Are you angry because I raped her? Or are you angry because you know what AvDevjyp means?" Ashi asked.  
  
"What it means?" Dev looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're name, Dev, means unwanted. It was a name for a child who came from being raped. She never wanted you, she probably still doesn't. She gave you to me in the courtroom. Don't you remember?" Ashi walked forward towards his son. He smirked at the shock look.  
  
Dev thought hard. The court room. His mom always telling him that he would be with her someday, but never actually taking him. She had to wait for Ashi to die. "My name doesn't mean that," Dev whispered.  
  
The other man laughed. "Ashi, he doesn't believe you. Maybe we should just change him."  
  
"No. Kaku, we'll not change him into a youkai yet," Ashi went behind his stunned son and undid the knots in the ropes. "There, Dev, you're free."  
  
"Uhm, Ashi? Why did you rape my mom?" Dev asked as he kneeled on the floor.  
  
"I didn't rape her. She wanted me. She just didn't want to tell that hanyou that she might have fallen for a human instead of him," Ashi told Dev.  
  
"But, she wrote in her journal that you raped her," Dev said as he looked at the man.  
  
"And what would happen if the hanyou found the journal?" Ashi asked.  
  
"He would probably have read it," Dev said logically.  
  
"Exactly. Now, InuYasha could never have killed me alone. He thought he did, but actually he did me a favor. He seperated my human from my demon. I watched as my human, weak human, self was killed. Then I watched again as my sire died as well. That hanyou needed help from his comrades. He's weak, but I'm strong," Ashi knelt down next to Dev. "And you're strong too. You're my son."  
  
"I don't want to be strong, I just want to go home," Dev whispered. Ashi smiled and started to talk to the listening boy.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu walked ahead of the others, his nose in the air. He smelt wolf. He knew the smell because of the time he had visited the zoo on a school trip. "This way!" he called to the others.  
  
Miha had led them to the mountains, but she didn't know where exactly the wolf demons were. The four followed the oldest hanyou towards a cave mouth. "Are you sure?" Miha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know this is where they are," Ryu said. He sniffed again.  
  
"Dog, what do you want?" a female voice called from another cave mouth. They all turned and saw a demon standing in the opening. She had long purple hair that blew in the wind, brown eyes with a tinge of green. Her forehead had a star on it, making her a demoness of one of the aincient leaders of a country. She wore ancient chinese fighting clothes, a slit up the sides of her skirt to able her to form better fighting moves. Beside her stood a small boy of about two. He had a chubby look that would one day be all muscle. His brown eyes were filled with wonder. His brown hair was cut short, and he wore a small pendant on around his neck. He wore fur around his waist, but that was all in the harsh heat.  
  
"Uhm, we're looking for the wolf demons?" Ryu called over to her.  
  
"They left," she called back. She walked towards them, the little boy following. "They won't be coming back for a while."  
  
Ryu waited for them to come near enough that he wouldn't have to shout anymore. "We're looking for Koga."  
  
"Koga went with them. Who are you to be asking for him?" she glared at them, sending shivers down their spines.  
  
"We're Kagome's children," Ryu said. Kisa stepped away from everyone to glare hotly at the youkai. He pulled his sister next to him. "She and I."  
  
"And them?" the youkai looked at the two humans. Shido stepped closer to Miha.  
  
"A miko and a young human," Ryu answered. "They came with us."  
  
"Good answer hanyou. You know something about youkai. Fine, since my mate is out, I'll help with what you need. I'm Kat, a neko-youkai. This is my son, Camren. Don't ask me where my mate came with the name," she glared at them.  
  
Ryu looked at her and decided she could be a wolf's mate. Everything is possible, "We need help getting home. Our only chance is to find three shards of the Shikon no Tama. Can you help us?"  
  
"We don't need her help!" Kisa yelled. She was more angry then ever. The youkai hadn't asked about her, had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Young hanyou, hold your tongue," she turned back to Ryu. "My help in finding shards?"  
  
"Yes, please?" Ryu asked politely. He bowed respectfully, everyone else followed except Kisa.  
  
Kat looked over all the children, the miko even was young by her standards. "I'll help you, but we bring my son too."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. We just need the strength on our side. And we know you must be very strong," Ryu complimented her.  
  
"Why thank you hanyou," she walked towards the path on the way out of the caves. "Where to first?"  
  
"We have to go towards fuji mountain," Ryu said.  
  
"What mountain?" Miha asked. She walked beside the hanyou.  
  
"Uhm, that one?" he pointed out towards one of the huge mountains in the distance. "I know there's one there."  
  
"Right, and how do you know this Ryu?" Shido asked from behind him. He balanced his sword like dagger in his hand. He liked playing with the small knife. 'Mom and dad would kill me if they saw me with a knife!' he thought with a smile.  
  
"I just do!" Ryu yelled back.  
  
"Maybe you should refrain from yelling and tell me your names," Kat said from infront of them. Her son was on her back, hitching a ride.  
  
"Well, I'm Ryu," the oldest hanyou declared.  
  
"Chiann."  
  
"Shido."  
  
"Miha."  
  
Kisa just walked behind everyone else. She didn't hear the conversation as she kept looking behind them all. "Hey! Cousin Kisa!" Chiann called to the other hanyou.  
  
"Hm?" Kisa snapped to attention at the mention of her name. "What?"  
  
"She wants to hear your name, from your mouth," Chiann told her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ms. Kat," Chiann informed her.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kisa, daughter of the ruler of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru," Kisa said proudly. "And this great daughter thinks that we're being followed."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: SilverStarWing, gigi-chan, foofoocrazy, chickt56, mattielover, Arielle-chan, Shampoo-chan, Trinity-33, kasai, Yami ChaosGem, Oreo, Airen, LC WOLF, Peapod, Johnna, WildFireDreams, Yami Akira, VraiValea21, and Yashas Girl  
  
People who got the question right: SilverStarWing, Trinity-33, kasia, Yami Akira,   
  
A/N: Well, what interesting developments, ne? What's to happen now?  
  
Everyone wants Shippo in the story, huh? Well, I'm thinking about something right now. The wheels are turning.  
  
I want to thank my older sister for helping me with Kat. She had asked me if she could be in one of my stories, her and her son, so their in this one. Isn't it great?!  
  
QUESTION: If one person would be able to get into the fuedal era after the kids, who would you want it to be and why? Have fun with this one, it might mean the future of my story.  
  
France 


	7. Seven

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kat didn't turn around at the warning from the young hanyou. "No need to worry. I know exactly what is following, and it won't harm anyone." She shifted the baby Camren to a better position on her back.  
  
"What is it?" Shido asked. He picked up his pace to be closer to the youkai.   
  
"It's a small swarm of bee youkai," she said off handedly. She shrugged, "They won't hurt us."  
  
"If Naraku was still around I would think otherwise," Miha said. She also moved closer to the others. Everyone seemed to unconsciously move into a tight group.  
  
"Why would they be following us?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Maybe we just passed their hive," Ryu offered. "They could just be protecting it."  
  
"Not likely. I think they do mean us harm," Miha said to Kat.  
  
Kat didn't say anything as she seemed to be trying to find out just why everyone was worried, "Look. I'm not going to place harm in my childs way. If they ment business, then they would have attacked!"  
  
Just as she had finished her sentance they came from the bushes. They started to come after the hanyou children first. They tried to sting Ryu as he fought them off using anything he could think. "Why did mom insist on cutting our nails!"  
  
"Ah! Ryu!" Chiann called as she was attacked. Ryu looked over and saw that most of the swarm had gone after the young hanyou girls. Kisa was doing a great job defending herself and her cousin, but she wouldn't hold out for long.  
  
He hit another bee back and looked to where Shido was. The human boy and miko girl were fighting together. His eyes roamed to the youkai with child. The child was still holding onto her back as Kat moved effortlessly to keep the bees away. He ran over to the young hanyou girls and started to help his cousin.   
  
Chiann sat between the two and like a coward, but she didn't care. She knew that if her father were there he would repriment her for letting others fight where she was just as good as the others. She didn't care though, she was the baby. The one that didn't need to fight because her brothers always took care of her. She watched as a bee got passed the other two and in her fright she batted it away with ease. "Ah! Get 'em away!"  
  
"Chiann! Get up and help us!" Kisa yelled. She nudged the girl with her foot. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!"  
  
Ryu stopped for a second on the mention of the cuss word. "Hey!"  
  
"Watch it!" Kisa yelled as she hit a bee that almost stung him. "Pay attention!"  
  
Ryu didn't say any more as he killed yet another couple of the bees. He decided that he would take care of the insult on his sister later. For now he was content in helping to keep Chiann safe. "She doesn't have to fight!" he yelled at his cousin. The hanyou with claws just sniffed angerly and continued to fight.   
  
Everytime the killed a bee it seemed as though more came from the trees and bushes. They fought until they started feeling fatigued and the sun started to set. "Don't bees go into their hive when the sun goes down?" Ryu called as he hit three more bees away from them.  
  
"Their youkai, you tell me!" Kat called back. Her breath was starting to come in short gasps, and her son had started to cry. No one knew if Camren had been stung or was just trying to be difficult.  
  
"I want this to end! I'm tired and hungry!" Shido whinned as he used his small sword to chop some more youkai bees to bits. "I want this to end!"  
  
"Well, kill them all!" Miha yelled at the little boy behind her. "Like this!" She pointed an arrow inbetween the youkai group. It started to glow a light pink, then she released it and all the youkai bees fell to the ground twitching. Everyone stared at her with open eyes now that they didn't fight anymore.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ryu asked. The kids all nodded their agreement to the question.  
  
"Easy, I just put all my Miko power into my arrow and released it," she said like it was nothing.  
  
"Then why aren't we dead?" Kat asked. Her question meaning the hanyous and her youkai son too.  
  
"I directed the power to them only," Miha said. She stood like she was now ready to attack them as well, if anything were to proceed from her admitting something wrong.  
  
"Can that be possible though? My mom always said that even the strongest of Miko have to be careful if they have friends who have any youkai blood at all," Shido said. He stood next to the girl, but now was moving slowly back to his friends. "Could you really have done that?"  
  
"I did didn't I?" she said. Her voice held fear.  
  
'Fear of what though?' Ryu asked. His mind raced, but he could't think of anything that could make her afraid of them. "Fine, you did.   
  
"Let's go before sunset. We have to find a camp, but I rather be away from here." He watched as Kat nodded and started leading again. As the hanyou girls once again went to the end of the line and the humans right infront of them. He followed Kat. They walked on for about a couple of hours.  
  
"Kat, let's hurry and find a place so that we can hunt," Ryu said in a form of an order.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid," Kat didn't sound thrilled to be following someone who was way younger then her.  
  
Ryu sighed. 'Why can't Dev be here instead of me?' he asked himself as he rubbed a painful scratch he recived while fighting the bees. It had started to become a huge bump, but he wasn't worried.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev stood watching the sun set over the trees. "And what if I do what you said? Can I go home?"  
  
Ashi stepped from the shadows that came from the sun rays. "I will let you go home. First, though, you have to do everything I say."  
  
"I'll do it. I just want to go home," he never took his blank face from the setting yellow orb.  
  
A strong wind shoved through the trees causing patterns to fall onto the father and son. It travelled through the whole forest causing animals to hind and run from it's menacing feel. They knew something was coming. Something soon.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Chiann shivered into her arms as the wind came over their small clearing. Camren started to cry, and she went over to him and gathered the little youkai child into her arms. "It's o-o-kay," she stuttered. She pulled the baby closer to her even though he had stopped crying. They both held eachother for comfort.  
  
"Okay," the baby answered as he held her too.  
  
"Yes, okay. They'll be right back, and we'll have food too. See, we have to make a fire, want to help?" she looked at the little boy. "You look like Uncle Shippo in the pictures mommy shows me," she told Camren.  
  
"Shippo?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a kitsune.  
  
"C'mon, let's get the fire started," she stood up, the boy also forced to stand. They walked to where everyone had made a fire pit. "See, all the wood is there and Ryu gave me his lighter."  
  
They set to work on using dry leaves as Chiann had seen her camp instructor at home use paper when she had gone camping. 'This is different though,' she thought, 'We NEED to hunt to get food this time. Not play hunt.' She started to feed the fire sticks and things as it grew into a large, bright, hot flower. Camren watched amazed as the flames danced in the night air.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu stalked a small rabbit. His body crouched low in the wood as he was about to pounce and maybe even give chase. The rabbit perked up and looked away from the setting sun into the East. Her ears looked to where she could't see. They twitched at a sound even Ryu couldn't hear. He felt a chill run down into his core as he watched the rabbit also shake. He felt like he should run and hide. Like the world was coming to an end and he should hide, and not bring to it anything more. He held himself though, and watched as the rabbit didn't. It ran. He took chase. His hunger over-running him. And he knew he had to give this same rabbit to his little sister. In one swift sweep of his non-clawed hands he grabbed ahold of the rabbit by it's neck. A quick click insured the rabbits neck was broke.  
  
A wind swept through the forest bringing a smell he reconized. "Dev?" he asked the wind as he looked again towards the East. He knew his older brothers scent, but it seemed old. Real old, as if it had travelled far. "Dev, where are you brother?"  
  
He started to travell back towards the camp they made. He would tell Shido and Chiann what he smelled but not the others. He didn't trust Miha anymore, something about her made him feel vanurable. He didn't like that feeling.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Eartha, kasia matsubishi, Trinity-33, foofoocrazy326, Ender6, SilverStarWing, VraiValea21, mattielover, Yami Akira, chickt56, Serena63083, Airen2, Yami ChaosGem, Stumbling, WildfireDreams, LC WOLF, and Peapod  
  
Quick Note: Sorry for the delay in the up-date. My computer here has been acting wierd. My sister brought her friends over and they have fixed it so far. Hopefully it will work for the next up-date!  
  
A/N: I promise I will get the next chapter out soon (I will up-date on Friday the 22. Voting will only last till the 21 at the lastest). I'm going through somethings right now. And I've been just trying to read instead of write because of them. Also, it didn't help that I forgot what I was going to write. I had a huge writers block. I also think reviewing will help a lot. Thanks.  
  
Again I'm going to ask this question only because not enough people answered it. I don't have enough votes for thre three finalist. And these are who you have to answer for.  
  
QUESTION: If one of these could some how be thrown back through the well to help the kids who would you want to help them? Kagome? Shippo? or InuYasha? Choose wisely! ^_^ (You may choose other if you truely feel it. It could help anothers case! ^_^) 


	8. Eight

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The fire burned and glowed. Shido and Chiann had watch as they sat and thought about different things. Shido felt the need for his mother and father, but also a new need. The need to be stronger then any other human finally made into his mind too. 'I have to be strong now that I really think about it,' his little mind decided. He shoved some dirt from his foot and layed his elbows on his knees and head on his hands. "Chiann, do you think Ryu really smelt Dev?" he said aloud. The other thing that had been running through his mind.  
  
"I think he did," she answered. Her eyes glowed sadly in the light of the dancing flames. "Camren and I felt something when the wind blew in this direction. I think it was Dev, but something was wrong. Shido, something's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, we's stuck here," Shido said. He looked over at the girl next to him. Her ears were flat against her head, and she was holding back tears. Her eyes shimmered with a depressed glint that he felt sorry that he had said anything in the silence.  
  
"Shido, I want my mommy," Chiann whispered. She sniffled, but brought her ears back up to listen around them. They were on watch, she remembered.  
  
"I want mine too, Chiann," Shido said. "We all want to just go back and be with our parents. I think even Kisa."  
  
Chiann looked at him and nodded. "I'm talking a lot," she said absently.  
  
"I really have never heard your voice before. What make you start?" Shido knew his grammer was lacking, but no parents ment no corrections.  
  
"I need to talk, or I will feel even more alone," Chiann said. "At home Dev and Ryu always talked. Mom talked too, and even did my dad. I never had to say anything, just listen to them all. I would talk to my mom and dad in their room if I was scared, but never needed anything to be scared of." Her eyes widened. Shido smiled. They both knew that took a lot to speak so much. "When is our watch over?"  
  
Shido looked at the high moon. "We have another hour. Ryu said he set his watch to go off, and then he will wake up." They both looked at the group of people not too far away, but on such a hot night they were far away enough not to feel the heat of the fire. Ryu slept against the trunk of a tree that was in the circle of grass.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if someone could come and get us? Or at least help us?" Shido said as he saw a shooting star glide across the black and white dotted sky above. 'I wish someone who knows this place would come and help us,' he wished. When he finished he wondered why he didn't ask for his parents.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He looked out into the clearing seeing the two children wide awake and waiting patiently for something to happen. They had been talking so much that they hadn't heard him come close enough to understand glimpses of what they were saying. His eyes went to all the sleeping people. He knew one, no two, of the sleeping children. But that's not what he was there for. 'Just watch,' he reminded himself. 'Watch.'  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a beeping start up. He caught his breath and made his nerves relax as he saw a little hanyou with black hair and black dog ears awake and turn off the sound on his alarm clock watch. The boy stretched, let his ears wonder over the vincinity to listen for anything. 'Stay still, don't breath,' he told himself. He did just as his mind told him to do. He was downwind of the hanyou children and the two youkai. He knew their ways of getting any information from the world around them.  
  
The boy, Ryu, went to the two children and told them to get some sleep. They nodded and walked towards the rest of the group. The human boy, Shido, layed down next to the other human in the group, the miko Miha. Chiann went and lay next to Kisa, the Lord's daughter. Ryu sat down and let his eyes wander away from the fire and look into all the places he couldn't smell or hear anything. He knew his disability of not knowing what he was looking for, but the boy also knew better then the little kids at how to achieve the knowledge he was seeking.  
  
Dev knew also how to decieve his little half brother. 'Just wait,' he told the boy in his head. 'You'll wish you saw me tonight. You'll wish your father were here.'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
A shadow was all that anyone would have been able to see. Just a dark black against a little lighter black. It slipped into the well house and shut the door behind it's self.  
  
The figure stood on the top of the stairs and looked down into the dark. It was determined to get through to the other side. The figure knew that it had to get to the children. There had to be a way through the well. Through to a time this figure knew well. It ran forward and jumped into the hole hoping to see the blue light at the bottom to insure that it made it through.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
The circles under Ryu's eyes showed what he was being yelled at was serious. He listened to only half of what Miha was saying. His thoughts wandered through his tired mind. His limbs, as they walked, screamed for refuge from the trail. His whole body didn't want to continue.  
  
"You're so stupid! I told you to wake me up at four a.m. to take over the watch. Why didn't you wake me up?" Miha yelled again. She had been repeating herself all morning. The others were doing their best at ignoring her, but even they were becoming sick of her ranting.  
  
"Miha, I told you. I didn't wake you because I am wide awake," Ryu said. He didn't yawn like he felt like doing. Infact to everyone present who didn't know him well could think he was all there and looked fit to fight. Chiann and Shido would be the only one's wisest, but they kept their mouths shut because they didn't want watch again tonight. Ryu would make them watch. This night he wanted again to watch, no matter what his arms, legs, or torso said. He didn't want to trust Miha. Something about her made his skin crawl like ants and spiders were all over him.   
  
The argument would have lasted long if everyone's attention turned to a noise behind them. They all focused and got into their fighting positions they had designed this morning when they all woke up. Shido stood close to Miha, Kisa and Chiann stood close together (This time Chiann knew what to do), Ryu ready to help anyone out. And on the request of Kat Camren stayed on her back through anything. She stood at the front of the travelling group, so away from anything attacking from behind. They all were ready for a fight. But they didn't expect who came out of the bushes. Chiann gasped at first then ran forward, bringing everyone out of their shocked positions.  
  
"Papa!" Chiann ran into InuYasha's arms. The white haired hanyou picked up the smaller white haired hanyou.   
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: foofoocrazy326, chickt56, inu, lovethestory, SilverStarWing, Eartha, Trinity-33, kasia matsubishi, Arielle-chan, Serena63083, Yami ChaosGem, Airen2, LC WOLF, Yami Akira, WildfireDreams, Peapod, mattielover, Zeroenna88, and Sailor Black 666  
  
A/N: InuYasha won. Yes, by only one point. And The second place runner is Shippo. He will also star, but in a different way now! ^_^ Thanks to my cousin for picking the winning vote. If not for her we would have to wait to find out who came through the well! Next up-date next Friday.  
  
Question: Why is Dev following the group? Get this and recieve the next chapter early. Thanks. 


	9. Nine

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Papa!" Chiann ran into InuYasha's arms. The white haired hanyou picked up the smaller white haired hanyou.   
  
"Chiann, you're still alive. Oh, my dreams are real," he muttered. He hugged the little girl as tight as he could without hurting her. She hugged back just as hard. Ryu stood in shock, Shido right next to him. Then both came out of their stuper and ran forward.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Uncle Inu!"  
  
InuYasha kneeled down and opened one of his arms to allow the boys into the hug. The four hugged for a long time, the children cried.  
  
Kisa looked on with longing. 'My dad wouldn't be like that when he finds me gone,' she thought. She just looked at the happy reunion in distaste. Growling slightly she went away from everyone. Her thoughts were on finding a place to stay, they would definatly would want to stay now. 'They would want to stay safe with their father.'  
  
Chiann watched as her cousin walked away. She was slightly confused, but didn't care much because she was with her dad. "Daddy, you're not leaving again are you?"  
  
"No, never. I can't get back anyway," he said. He smiled at them, even though his heart ached to be back in the future with Kagome. "Your mom probably is just finding out I'm gone. We have to get back there."  
  
"Kisa has a way!" Ryu said. He turned around to address the little girl, but saw that she wasn't there. "Kisa?"  
  
"She left. She mumbled something about finding a clearing for us to stay in," Kat said. She looked wearily at InuYasha. Her gaurd was up, but not so much as to start a fight. Her memories ran through her head from the different things she had heard about the hanyou that was now beginning to stand in front of her.  
  
"Dad, this is Kat and her son Camren. They've helped us a lot," Ryu said.  
  
Shido stepped forward too, "And this is Miha. She's the miko in the village by the well we came through."  
  
Miha bowed respectfully, but Kat stood upright. She knew her place to a hanyou's. Camren stood on the ground. He laughed at Miha when the woman had bowed. InuYasha nodded to both of the older women. "I'm InuYasha."  
  
"We know," Kat said. "Who couldn't hear of the hanyou and young miko who gathered all the jewel shards before any youkai could have a chance for anything."  
  
The kids looked startled at Kat's behavior and manner of speaking. InuYasha took it all in stride though, "Sorry. Did we make life too hard for you?"  
  
"Like you care," Kat turned around and started to walk in the direction Kisa had taken. Camren ran a stumbling run to catch up with his mother. She didn't slow down much, but just enough that the little boy could get to her side.  
  
Ryu looked up at his father, "Why did she act like that?"  
  
"Things are different here then at home," was all he answered. "Let's find this Kisa and get our place to rest. I ran a long way to get here."  
  
"You ran all the way here?" Shido asked wide-eyed. Chiann looked the same way at her father.  
  
"Things are really different here," InuYasha mumbled. He started to follow Ryu as the boy picked up the other hanyou's scent. "It's kinda great to be back though."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev became startled when he saw InuYasha come out from the bushes not far from him. He knelt down further and hoped to every god that anyone ever prayed to that the hanyou didn't catch his scent. Someone was smiling down on him though, because the white haired man just passed him and went to the others. Now he watched the whole interaction between everyone in the shard group and the oldest hanyou present. He gulped the urge down to run out there and hug his step-father. 'He lied to you. He killed your real dad. Don't forget the things he's done to you,' he chanted in his head. He followed the group as they went into the closest clearing and started to make camp. He settled down in a berry bush and started to eat what nature gave him. 'This is going to be a long day and night,' he thought. He checked his position, and made sure that no one in the whole group would ever be able to smell, see, or hear him. No matter what happened.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Kagome cried on the paper that she held in her hands. "InuYasha...find them...please?" She read again the note that she had found on her husband's side of the bed.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Dear, I'm sorry. I have to find a way through that well. I will find them, and they will come back. Don't worry about me either. No matter what your children will return. No matter what I have to do. I promise you. Hold onto the jewel, and tell Miroku and Sango where I went. Better not forget your mother or Shippo either.  
  
Love,  
  
InuYasha  
  
She looked at the letter again. He had written it in pencil, and something had been erased. She pushed the tears from her eyes and held the letter into the sunlight that came through kitchen window.  
  
P.S. If I don't come back through the well never forget me. But be happy.  
  
She felt the tears come to her eyes again as she sobbed on the table now. She would go tell the others when she finished crying her heart out.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev watched the fire burning in his old families eyes. It danced and called for him to come out of the slightly chilly air and sit with them. 'Like when we go camping...No! That was a lie. He lied then too!' Dev kept his thoughts focused. He cuddled into himself as he watched his brother and sister hold tightly onto their father. He listened slightly to what they were saying.  
  
"Dad, do you remember that song mom sang to me when I was sick?" Chiann asked. Her voice was sweet and caring to Dev's ears. He had never really heard her talk much. She had always stayed away from him most of the time, like he had a plague or something. His mother had said that when she wanted to Chiann could talk a storm away. He had only heard slight sentences from her though, and so never took any of what his mom said as truth.  
  
InuYasha shook his head. "I only know the melody. And you know I'm not that good at singing."  
  
Ryu laughed slightly, "Dad, you sing great! But I remember it." The boy looked at his sister. "Want me to sing it?" Chiann nodded and smiled. Ryu breathed in and started to sing.  
  
"You are my angel,  
  
You are my everything,  
  
You mean more then anything,  
  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright,  
  
Makes the world seem right.  
  
At times you can act,  
  
Like such a little girl,  
  
But in my eyes you are the world,  
  
I wish you health and happiness for all times,  
  
And may the world be kind.  
  
When ever you are feeling down,  
  
When ever you are feeling blue,  
  
All you have to do is sing this song,  
  
Remember I'll be watching over you.  
  
Please go on with hope in your heart,  
  
I will always be with you,  
  
Please go on with the dream in your heart,  
  
I will always be with you."  
  
Dev hadn't relized till the end of the song that tears were flowing down his face. Silent tears. 'That song...I wish I was with mom right now.' He watched as Chiann also had tears coming down her face. He quickly wiped away the offensive salt water on his face. 'I won't cry,' he told himself.  
  
"Thanks, Ryu," Chiann choked out. Ryu held her close as InuYasha held both of them. Dev knew that they wanted him too, not only his mother. They had already told InuYasha all about his disapearance. Dev had to hand it to Miha, she played off the bit where she had met him as saying she was helping someone in the village with a bad back. 'Miha is clever,' he thought again.  
  
He looked at the miko. She was laying down facing away from the hanyou group. Shido asleep right beside her. Her eyes were open though, and she looked as though she was crying silently too. 'Right, crying why?' Dev thought. 'She's no reason to cry.'  
  
Camren lay sleeping in Kat's arms as the youkai sat against a tree trunk. She too looked forlorn. She watched her son sleeping with a sadness not commonly found in the eyes of youkai. Even youkai mothers.  
  
Kisa sat furthest from the fire though. Her little legs swung from the branch she was perched upon. She whispered something to herself and turned in the tree to lay down on the long branch. Her breathing became regular and Dev knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
Soon everyone but InuYasha fell into a deep slumber. The older hanyou looked around the clearing, his eyes finally resting on Dev's hiding spot. 'Oh no, he found me!' Dev panicked.  
  
But InuYasha said nothing, did nothing, and so Dev's panick went down and he relized the hanyou must have just noticed the berries. Dev sat back silently and fell into a half sleep. 'Tomorrow dad, I'll do what you ordered,' was his last rational thought.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They started off early the next day. The children were eager to get the first shard, so they had woken all the other people in the came. InuYasha was the most cranky though. When he accidently made Chiann cry, he lightened up more. He stopped her crying by saying he would carry her for a while that morning. She sniffled her tears back and nodded her thanks and hugged him tightly. Ryu admitted to Shido that he was slightly jealous, but the most jealous out of all of them was Kisa. Her dad never offered to carry her, saying that she had to be strong or wouldn't survive. Sesshomaru was tough on her, but Rin was even tougher. Rin would tell her stories about when she was younger and had to live without any parents. Yes, her mother was strong. Even stronger then the stupid toad Jakken. Kisa followed the group from the back, the whole time wondering if her mom and dad would just show up too. 'Probably not. They probably have thought me dead by now, or not wanting to get found. Maybe I shouldn't have run away on the first information I could.'  
  
They followed the path for a long time. At lunch time they stopped and InuYasha and Kat went hunting as everyone stayed behind to start a small cooking fire. Kisa sat on the edge of the small clearing thinking about her mistake when Chiann came over. "What?" Kisa asked gruffly.  
  
"Kisa, what's wrong?" Chiann asked innocently as she sat down next to her cousin. They looked almost exacly the same, except for Kisa's slightly colder eyes and the moon.  
  
"It's not fair. I want my dad too," Kisa didn't know why she had said it, but she blamed stupid human emotions anyway. She looked at Chiann for the reaction to her words.  
  
"You can share my dad if you want," Chiann smiled.  
  
"Share your dad? It's not that same Chiann," Kisa said angerly. She stood up and looked down at the girl. "Your dad is way different then mine!"  
  
"No, he's a dad. All dad's are the same," Chiann said in her naive manner.  
  
"Does your dad place you in danger?" Kisa growled.  
  
Chiann shook her head, "And neither does your dad. I know that, because all dad's protect their kids. Your dad never placed you in any real danger. He probably would have jumped in to save you." Kisa stopped her argument, the girl was right. All the times Sesshomaru was training Kisa, Kisa was never in any real danger because he was always there.  
  
She sat down, 'I'm defeated by a nitwit.'  
  
After a while of silence Chiann spoke, "Kisa, can you keep a secret?" Kisa nodded. "Well, I think somethings going to happen, and it's not good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kisa asked.  
  
"My dad's here, but he's not going to be able to protect me," Chiann felt a tear in her eyes. "But I'm brave. I'll take my fate."  
  
"Chiann, you don't make any sense," Kisa said. She sighed. "What do you thinks going to happen?" Chiann shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I'm just being stupid," Chiann smiled at the other girl. "I can be like that sometimes."  
  
Kisa shook her head, but dropped the conversation. They sat for a minute in silence. Chiann stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Kisa nodded. "Better let me come with you though. You can't fight, remember?"  
  
"I could if I wanted to," Chiann defended playfully. They walked to the other side of the clearing, but never left it. Right as they were about to go through the bushes a figure popped up and stabbed Chiann right in her stomach. She gagged one last word before she fell to the ground, "...Dev..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: mattielover, Trinity-33, Ender6, chickt56, Yami Akira, Eartha, Airen2, InuYasha22, LC WOLF, CynicalSpiritValea, kasia matsubishi, foofoocrazy326, SilverStarWing, Yami ChaosGem, and Elendil Star-Lover  
  
A/N: His mission: to kill! That's what Dev was doing, waiting for the right moment to kill one of his siblings. Please don't kill me though. It's all part of the story.  
  
Sorry this came out on Saterday, and not on Friday like I promised, but I didn't relize that it was even Saterday. Lot's of things have been happening, and I'm hoping to finish this story soon. At least before I leave. But that's a long story! Hhee hhee. Anyway, next Friday will definately have the next chapter, and it's all ready written, so don't worry.  
  
I forgot this even for the first chapter:   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of it's cast. I do own however Miha, Kisa, Ryu, Chiann, Dev, and Ashi (unfortunatly). Keri owns herself. And Kat and Camren are my sister's characters. I also own anyone else I forgot to mention that don't show up in the InuYasha animé.  
  
Well, review please!  
  
Question: A question for everyone. If you could chose one song out there to be the theme song to Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp and Beautiful Curse Payback, what would it be? Please include artist and song title. I'm really going to listen to the songs, and the one I think the most fitting for the story will be placed on the last chapter. Along with the person who chose it. I will think of an award later. Thanks. 


	10. Ten

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"...Dev..."  
  
Chiann's eyes closed and she slumped over. Her whole body would have fallen hard, if Kisa didn't catch her. "Chiann!" Kisa looked at the person who had stabbed the hanyou girl. "Dev, why?" She couldn't understand.  
  
He looked at the lifeless body of his little half sister. "It's for her own good," he said in a cold voice. He had no emotion for the girl he'd just stabbed. He was about to turn away when another voice called out.  
  
"Wait! Dev!" He turned back and looked at his brother. Ryu had ran to where Chiann lay on the ground bleeding her life away when he relized what his older brother had done. "What do you mean her own good?" Ryu had tears in his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding from his little sister's stomach.  
  
Dev didn't say anything more. Instead he took the knife that was in his hand and threw it at Ryu. The little boy had no way to dodge because of his sitting position. He pulled his arm over his face to protect it as a reflex. The knife imbedded it's self into the left arm. Dev then ran. He ran away from the carnage he had caused.  
  
Once he was gone, the others seemed to come out of shock. Miha ran forward and started to look Chiann over. "Oh gods, this isn't good."  
  
Ryu painfully pulled out the dagger from his arm. He placed his other hand over the wound, trying to retreat from the pain. Not only the pain from being stabbed, but from watching his sister being stabbed. He sat there in shock. Shido and Camren stood on the opposite side of the clearing watching everything. Kisa was trying to get her new friend to become awake. "Chiann, come on! Open your eyes Chiann! You can't bleed Chiann. You're a hanyou, you'll live!" She didn't cry, didn't even feel like crying. Miha placed as much pressure on the wound as she could, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. Kisa kept calling out.  
  
Shido looked at the side of the clearing when he saw something move. InuYasha stepped into the clearing. The man had obviously ran all the way, probably at the first scent of his child's blood. "Chiann?" he whispered. Kat also had entered. She didn't move as she looked at the little girl laying in the pool of blood. Shido thought he saw pain in the youkai's eyes. More pain then even he would have thought possible in a youkai.  
  
InuYasha walked to his daughter, as if trying to convince that what he was seeing wasn't real. That he was dreaming a horrible dream. "Chiann?" He knelt down to his daughter's side and grabbed the little girl's hand. He whispered her name a couple more times, but no one would have been able to tell he even spoke. Kisa was becoming hysterical, and was screaming for the other girl to wake up.  
  
Miha finally stood up. "She's alive for now InuYasha. But I don't know..."  
  
"She'll live," Ryu said determined not to hear the rest of the miko's sentence. Miha nodded numbly. She walked away from the family and went over to Shido.  
  
"You ok?" she asked the little boy. He shook his head as he looked at his friend laying so still on the blood covered ground. She didn't say anything more as she knelt down and embraced the little boy. Shido didn't want the miko to hold him, he wanted his mom and dad to hold him at that point.  
  
Kisa didn't let any tears come down her face, but she did say something, "Chiann, did you see this?" Ryu looked at the little hanyou.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ryu asked as he placed a ripped peice of cloth, that he had torn from his shirt bottom, onto the wound that had finally stopped bleeding.  
  
"She told me, right before we started to walk, that her dad wasn't going to be able to protect her. That she was going to take her fate," Kisa just watched the little girl and her staggering breaths. InuYasha was cleaning away as much of the blood and grime as he could without moving his daughter too much.  
  
"She knew I wasn't going to be here for her?" InuYasha asked. He slowly placed her on his lap. Taking off the red jacket he had placed on himself when he became determined to come back here, he set it on the ground and layed his little girl on it. He made sure she was as comfortable as he could make her. Then he turned to his son. He gently held out his clawed hand and brought Ryu's wound toward him. He checked the work the boy had done to keep the wound from bleeding and nodded aprovingly.  
  
"I didn't know what she ment. She said she was brave though, like she wasn't scared. Did she know it was going to be Dev to do it though?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Dev?" InuYasha let go of his son's hand. "Dev did it?"  
  
Both little hanyou's nodded sadly. InuYasha was about to stand up when he relized he shouldn't leave his daughter the way she was. He sat depressed next to his brother's daughter and his son. Ryu leaned onto him, asking for comfort. 'I'm a dad first, and I need to take care of both children. Not just the one hurting in body, but the one in mind.' He pulled Ryu onto his lap and hugged his son close. "It's going to be fine," he told the boy, also trying to convince himself. He looked over at his neice and pulled her to him as well. "She's just sleeping. She'll wake up." Kisa and Ryu leaned onto the older hanyou, grabbing onto his strength and using it for their own good.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
It was Ryu's turn to watch his sister. Everyone, even his father, had finally fallen to sleep. It had been horrible to try and get InuYasha to finally stop his vigil on the little girl and get some rest. The man didn't want to leave anyone but him watching the lifeless girl. But Miha had made him something and had placed it in his food. He went to sleep soon after. Now Ryu let the fire dance off his face as he made sure his sister was peaceful. "Chiann, do you want me to sing to you again?" he asked. She didn't move. "Okay, well, I have new words to the song mom sings to you. Want to hear it?" Again she didn't move. He took that as a yes and started the new lyrics to the same melody,  
  
"I remember this song  
  
I've known it for so long  
  
And it feels so good to hear  
  
Sounds a little sad  
  
But sweet just that same  
  
Lovely melody  
  
When ever I hear this song  
  
I really don't know why  
  
It makes me shed a little tear  
  
But I'm sure my tears will soon disapear  
  
Because I know your here  
  
When ever I am feeling sad  
  
And everything around looks bad  
  
All I have to do is think of you  
  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true  
  
Let's go on with hope in our hearts  
  
Love will surely show us how  
  
Let's go on our hearts filled with dreams  
  
Let's go on and find out now."  
  
He felt a small crystal tear fall down from one of his eyes. "Chiann, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry," He sobbed. He placed his small hand on her chest to feel her heart beat. It wasn't as strong as it should have been, but Miha had said that was because she lost so much blood. "Chiann..." he didn't finish because right when he had said her name, he heart stopped. "No..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Inu-Yasha Nut, Eartha, snooptopian, SilverStarWing, Inu22, Ashenka, CynicalSpiritValea, LilNezumi LilInu, Angel From Hell, Elendil Star-Lover, chickt56, Bonnie Vanderpas, Airen2, Trinity-33, foofoocrazy326, Elyndewen Startree, Jasi, and utterly silent  
  
A/N: Angst enough for everyone? Thought so. I'm in a good mood, but I had to write something this sad. I even cried while writing it. I just think about sitting there looking at my little sister dying. That would really hurt. Anyway, don't kill me!  
  
I'm leaving soon. I won't have internet where I'm at, but I'm going to finish this before I leave. At least I hope to. I will warn everyone what day I leave forever, but I'm not aloud to say where I go. Gomen nasai minna!  
  
Someone asked if I translated these songs, and yes I did. They were originally in Japanese, from a Japanese game I play with my friend. As for the song for this story, English would be better because this is an English story.   
  
Elyndewen Startree: I would write a side story all about Miroku loosing his lecherous ways, but I don't have time. I'm trying my best to finish this before I loose my internet service!  
  
Question: Uh, I'm blanked on what to ask....so, don't mind this this time! 


	11. Eleven

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
InuYasha tried again to restart the little heart. He was glad that Kagome had made his take CPR classes when they had children.  
  
"You never know what's going to happen with kids. Anything is always possible," she had said. Then made him leave the house till he brought home the papers that said he was in the class.  
  
He tried again. He pushed on her chest, breathed for her, but nothing was working. 'She lost so much blood,' he thought. He remembered the clearing that they had to leave in fear of youkai coming from the scent. The blood would scar that place for a while.  
  
Ryu was crying hard, kneeling on the ground. "I'm sorry," he kept chanting. Shido and Kisa were hugging eachother in fear of the future. Camren was held tightly in Kat's arms as she kept forgetting that Chiann was the child, and not her own son. Miha was helping InuYasha to her best ability. This time knew nothing of CPR, but she saw that was he was doing could really bring the little girl back.  
  
They were all like that for a long while. InuYasha wouldn't give up, "No, just a couple more minutes." He knew that if she woke now, she would be brain damaged, and probably wouldn't live for the next revival. But she never breathed, her heart never pumped on it's own. Her blood didn't course through her veins. She was really gone. InuYasha finally stopped. In the dawn's light he looked helpless. He picked up the body. "I'll be back," he said. Then he jumped into a tree branch and was gone.  
  
Ryu collapsed fully. His head against the ground. "I'm so sorry," he said, then his eyes closed.  
  
"Ryu!" Kisa and Shido yelled as they ran to the boy. "Ryu!"  
  
Miha stood and walked to the boy. She turned him over and checked him out too. "He's just tired. Let him sleep," with that said she went and started the fire again. They weren't leaving anytime soon.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu stood in the grass park by his home. He sighed as he sat down and played with some pieces of grass. A tree was behind him, giving him shade. He knew he didn't need the shade from his eyes, because his baseball cap covered them anyway. He layed back and looked at the blue sky through the tree top.  
  
"Ryu!" he heard a girl's voice call him. He sat up and looked behind him. Chiann ran full force towards him, her face bright and smiling. He knew she didn't often talk, afraid of what she might say, but he loved her voice. It would hold potential in the future, maybe for her to become a singer or a great public speaker. Even a nice teacher who would never bore her students to death with a horrible sounding voice. She came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Chiann. What's up?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged and layed back like he had been doing. She had to adjust her straw sun hat from coming off. She sighed, and he layed down next to her. They watched the tree's limbs move in the slight breeze. They were both content in just laying around. They knew that when they returned to the shrine, they would have to start on chores. "Ryu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When I die, will you be right beside me?" she asked.  
  
"You're not going to die, because dad, Dev and I will always protect you. We won't ever let you die," he told her confidently.  
  
"Everyone die someday," she answer back. Her smile left her face. "When I die, will you tell mom I love her? And since I will die someday, I love you too. And Dad too. And no matter what happens I will always love Dev too, k?"  
  
"Chiann, what are you talking about?" Ryu brought himself up onto his side so he can look at her. "You're sounding stupid."  
  
"Ryu, I can see something. I know something, but I don't know why I know it. Listen, kay? I want to never hate anyone," she smiled at him. "No one should be hated, no matter what they do."  
  
Ryu looked at his younger sister. She was talking like an adult. An older person, not the little girl she was. "Chiann?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over and she looked like she wasn't looking at anything anymore, "Don't feel sorry, Ryu. I'm bave."  
  
Ryu gulped the lump that formed in his throat. He knew when his sister looked like that she was having a vision. His mom told him about them, but he never saw her have one before. 'Don't talk to her, and just listen,' he reminded himself. His mom had told him what to do many times before. 'Maybe you can change what's going to happen.'  
  
"Tell dad it wasn't his fault. Tell Dev I still love him. Tell Ryu don't be sorry. Tell Kisa I'll see her soon. Tell Miha thank you. Tell Kat to keep Camren safe. Tell Shido he's the best human friend I've ever had. Tell mom," here she choked on a sob, "Tell mom I'm sorry I couldn't come home. I love everyone." Then her eyes came back into focus and she smiled as she watched a cloud come into view. Ryu layed back down, trying to figure out what his little sister could have seen. She acted like she didn't know anything had happened a few minutes ago. Like she couldn't remember the vision at all.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu opened his slowly. He could feel the warmth of the fire next to him. Chatter from the other people in the group came to him, even though they were whispering.  
  
"Do we still have to go and find them?" Shido asked.  
  
"Yes, we do," Miha said. "We need to get you guys back home before anything else happens."  
  
Kisa grumbled something. "Stop blaming yourself," Kat told the little girl. "He knew how to get passed us."  
  
Ryu sat up, his memory still fresh in his mind. Everyone looked at him, waiting for something. "I dreamed something wierd," he told them.  
  
"What was the dream?" Miha asked.  
  
"It was a memory. In my time, Chiann and I were sitting in a park. She had a vision, and then I didn't know what it ment, but I do now. She...she knew she was going to die...she knew..." he let a tear fall down his face. "She told me something to tell everyone."  
  
"What?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Kisa, she said she'll see you again soon," he looked at her waiting for her reaction. She shook her head in confusion. He left her to her thoughts and went on. "Miha she wanted to thank you for everything you did for her," Miha nodded. A tear slid down her face. "Kat, she says to keep Camren safe. She was fond of the little boy I think," he told her.  
  
"Or she saw something happening to him," Kat pulled the little youkai closer.  
  
"Shido, you'll always be her best friend no matter what," he told the little boy. Shido nodded and started to cry again. Ryu held back his tears own tears. "She told me to tell mom, dad, and Dev something too."  
  
"Save the messages for them," Miha told the boy. Ryu nodded and started to cry again.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He layed down in the dark. The fire had gone out a while ago, and they didn't care to watch for any youkai or bandits tonight. Most of the group wanted to die anyway. He stared out into the darkness. He couldn't fall asleep, fearing memories again.  
  
"Ryu, thanks for singing to me," a voice said. He turned around and saw his sister, bright like a light shone from behind her, standing right beside him.  
  
"Chiann?" he whispered. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Kisa will be leaving soon, Ryu. Uncle Sesshomaru is coming...I saw more Ryu that I didn't tell you last summer. I know what's going to happen," she smiled at him sadly. "There's a lot, and I'm not aloud to tell you."  
  
Ryu let a tear fall down his face, "Can you stay with me?"  
  
"I can give you a gift instead," she said. She smiled. "It's a great gift, but you have to think of it as such, or it will only bring you sadness."  
  
"A gift from you, dear sister, will be a wonderful thing right now, but I want you to stay," he said. "Please, I just want you to stay."  
  
"Don't worry. I know the future, and you won't be lonely forever," she smiled at him. Her hand touched his face and she brought it to his hair. "You have the gift I promised now."  
  
He looked at her confused, "What gift?"  
  
"You'll know soon," she said sadly. "I have to go now. I hear family calling me. Don't worry, everything will be fine..." and with that the night became dark again.  
  
Ryu blinked his eyes and looked around. 'I must have fallen asleep again,' he thought. He layed down and decided that if he fell asleep sitting up, he must be really tired. He closed his eyes and went to black sleep.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks to: Elendil Star-Lover, kasia matsubishi, chickt56, Sailor-Knight Shadowstar, Eartha, mattielover, Celestial Legend, Hikari Shinju, Airen2, Jasi, LC WOLF, and Trinity-33  
  
A/N: Good news! I'm not leaving any time soon, unless plans change. I get to stay with my computer for a couple more months! I'll have plenty of time to finish this, and maybe even a couple more stories. Also to keep my anime site wonderfully working, along with my writing site. I am so glad so many of you were really concerned about where I was going, and what I was going to be doing. Just know I won't have online at all for four years after May of 2004. If anything changes I will tell all of my fans, I promise. And while I'm gone I will still write, and when I return I will again place all my stories on the web.  
  
Question: Would it be too much if I wrote a little in-between story that would show the weddings, the first days of schools, and just random events that led from Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp to Beautiful Curse Payback? 


	12. Twelve

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ryu sat up as the sun glared onto his face. He didn't want to move, didn't want to see the sun or all the shinning of the world. 'It should be raining,' he thought bitterly. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, just sat up. He could hear whispered voices of Miha and Kat.  
  
"I feel so horrible," Miha told the youkai.  
  
"We both do," Kat answered back. She shifted slightly, probably Camren while he slept in her arms. Ryu opened his eyes slightly, letting them adjust to the bright star. It had been Camren she shifted, he confirmed.  
  
"Kat, I think I shouldn't be here," Miha said in a sad voice.  
  
"Why would you say that? You've been with these children through more then anyone," Kat wanted to yell, the strain in her voice was there, but she held the whisper in fear of the said children waking.  
  
"I have a feeling I shouldn't be here," Miha choked on a sob. "I can't explain it, but I shouldn't be here."  
  
"You're being an idiot human," Kat told her sternly. "Stop being a child, and learn to be the adult you're suppose to be. Take responsibility for them, even with their father here."  
  
"I..." Miha started, but she couldn't think of what to say. Ryu stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Don't leave me, please?" he asked. He collapsed to his knees, leaned forward, and hugged her. "I need someone."  
  
Kat nodded at Miha, and the miko hugged back, "I won't leave." Ryu started to cry, and Miha hugged tighter. She was so involved in Ryu that she didn't see Shido until he too grabbed onto her and started to cry. She hugged both boys and looked over at Kisa. The hanyou just sat back from the group and didn't move forward.  
  
Kat stood up from the group, gently layed Camren down comfortably, and walked to the little hanyou. "Hanyou, er, I mean, Kisa, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't need to be comforted. I'm fine," Kisa said without looking at the woman youkai.  
  
"Kisa, even youkai need to be comforted when something like this happens. She was your cousin; your friend. If you feel like you shouldn't be weak, then you're not feeling the right emotions. You should be like all of us, and grieving out loud. Even I am grateful to have Camren to hold right now," Kat said. She knelt down to look into the little girl's eyes. "Now, come here." Her arms opened up and she looked deep into the little girl's gold eyes. Kisa looked at the youkai and ran into the arms to be held.  
  
"I want her back," Kisa sobbed into Kat's shoulder.  
  
"I know," Kat said as she rubbed the little girl's back. "We all do."  
  
Kisa cried on the youkai as Ryu and the humans cried together just a few paces away. All of them wore themselfs out and decided that they shouldn't even bother with a fire that night as the sun setted, and they all gathered togather for the first time to sleep. Youkai, hanyou, and human alike were comforted together.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Early the next morning InuYasha stepped out of the forest tree line to see everyone still sleeping. He sighed and went over to his son, "Ryu, wake up." The little boy opened his eyes and saw his father. Without any words he jumped at InuYasha and hugged him really hard. "It's okay now," InuYasha told his child.  
  
"Is she coming back?" Ryu asked.  
  
InuYasha's eyes softened and he shook his head. "Everything will be okay in the end," he said. "She's safer now."  
  
Ryu nodded and a tear slid down his face. He didn't cry though as he saw another person come out of the trees. "Uncle Sesshomaru?" he asked the figure. The white haired youkai nodded.  
  
InuYasha looked behind him and nodded to his older half brother, then turned and looked at the group of sleeping people. "Ryu, go wake Kisa up. She's going with her father."  
  
"Why?" Ryu asked.  
  
"We don't want her hurt," InuYasha said. He smiled at his son, and let the boy go wake the other child. He looked at his older brother, "Can't we have Ryu go with you too?"  
  
"You know he has to stay here," Sesshomaru said in his always calm voice.  
  
"I know, but if he could go with you then he'll be safer," InuYasha clenched his fists. "I don't want anyone to hurt him, like Dev did to..."  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha. You'll be here to protect him this time. And you know you have to get the human child back anyway. Use common sense," Sesshomaru still didn't move any muscles to show emotions, but InuYasha knew that his brother must have felt something when he had seen Chiann's lifeless body.  
  
"I know," InuYasha responded as the children, Kisa finally awake and aware to relize she was in trouble, came up to their fathers.  
  
"Father, I know I ran away, but I did it because I thought it noble," Kisa said to her father. Sesshomaru didn't say anything back as he turned around and started walking back into the forest. Kisa bowed her head, then brought it up straight. She turned around to look at Ryu, "She'll see me soon."  
  
Ryu looked at her utterly confused, "What?"  
  
"That's what she said, right?" Ryu nodded. "I'm glad." With that said she turned to where her father had walked away, and ran after him.  
  
InuYasha stood there for a minute then sighed, "We better get going. We have to find those stupid shards...again." He walked towards the rest of the group, but before he went near any of them he took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET UP NOW!"  
  
Everyone was startled awake, and the older two grabbed their weapons or stood into a fighting stance. InuYasha nodded to himself, then walked to a tree and jumped to one of the high branches. Miha grumbled something about cranky hanyous when she relized she was right next to Ryu. "I didn't mean you," she said as she pointed to the tree the white haired hanyou had jumped in. "I wonder why he wants to move so fast."  
  
"Let's just do as he says," Shido said as he yawned and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders like a cape. "I don't ever want to see the Uncle InuYasha that mom and dad talk about."  
  
"He's not bad!" Ryu yelled at the human boy. "My father is the best!"  
  
"Nah-uh! My father is! He's waaaaaaay better then yours!" Shido yelled back.  
  
"Boys, some other time you can fight about who has the better parents, but now we really do need to get going," Kat said as she picked up the, amazingly, still sleeping Camren. "InuYasha! We're ready!" she called up the tree. A second later the hanyou was on the ground. He didn't say anything as he started the opposite way his brother had taken just ten minutes ago.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They walked all day, not even stopping for lunch. Shido complained most of the way, until Ryu slapped him hard across the cheek, and Shido gained a ride, because of Ryu's behavior, in the arms of Miha. "That's not fair," Ryu muttered.  
  
"Life's not fair, get over it," InuYasha said without turning around. Ryu's heart sank, and he held back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
'Does he blame me for what happened to Chiann? I didn't mean to not save her,' he thought. 'He's punishing me.' So after that no one spoke until the sun had gone down so far that they were forced to make camp.  
  
Ryu once again couldn't sleep, but this time he didn't want to go near the fire where his father stood guard. He snuggled closer to the ground, and pulled himself into a ball for warmth. He had chosen to be away from the group, in his mind saying it was going to be part of his punishment. 'I don't deserve to be with them,' he thought. As he snuggled as much as he could he heard Kat singing to Camren, who had had trouble breathing half way through the day.  
  
"It's common," was her only answer when Shido asked if the baby would be okay.  
  
Kat's voice drifted to him, and the words felt like they were surrounding him. They danced in the flames, on the pebbles, and into the ground and trees themselfs.  
  
"Fay-oh, soh day lahfing wah  
  
Nami say wah yay oh  
  
Fay-oh, soh day lahfing wah  
  
Nami say wah yay oh  
  
Fif tee wah man yah  
  
Nah kuli kai gung gung  
  
See-oh  
  
Fif tee wah man yah  
  
Nah Kuli kai gung gung  
  
See-oh oh gung gung  
  
Soh day lahfing wah  
  
Nami say wah yay oh"  
  
When her song was finished, everyone except her and InuYasha lay sleeping.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Elendil Star-Lover, foofoocrazy326, RoseInuYasha, Trinity-33, chickt56, Airen2, mattielover, Elyndewen Startree, Yami Akira, Eartha, Inu22, LC WOLF, SilverStarWing, Serena63083, Sailor Black 666, Zeroenna88, and WildfireDreams  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but I couldn't find my notes on this chapter. I will up-date next friday, not this one. Sorry everyone, just review and tell me how mad you are.  
  
I am writing the inbetween story now. I'm not placing it on fanfiction yet. I will let everyone know when it's up, probably after this story is finished.  
  
Disclaimer: The song is Feuilles-O. It's a traditional African Lullaby. I wrote it how it is sounded, because no one would have been able to read it otherwise. This version sang by Simon & Garfunkel. (C): 8/11/69 


	13. Thirteen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The attack was so sudden that Ryu had barely enough time to jump away from the large hand that feel where he had been sleeping. "Woah!" he yelled. He tumbled when his foot lost it's grip. When he gained control of his body again, he saw his father attack with his claws. Ryu watched in awe at his father's abilities. 'Wow, I never knew...'  
  
"Ryu!" Shido called as the boy ran to where his friend had fallen. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ryu looked up at the human and nodded. He stood up and stood right next to him. "Shido, want to help?"  
  
Shido nodded and fixed his bow with an arrow. "Anytime you're ready!"  
  
"All right!" Ryu grabbed the other bow and arrow pack from the black haired boy. "Thanks!"  
  
They both fitted their arrows ready and aimed directly for the large glowing spot in the right arm. "That must be the shard," Ryu told his comrade. At the same exact time they released their arrows, making a large white, pure streak through the air. They flew past InuYasha, as he was ready to once again claw the demon, and hit on their mark. The air started to split and the demon went with it. All that remained of the hideous creature was a large glowing fragment.  
  
"YES!" both boys called out and did their own victory dances around eachother. "We did it!"  
  
InuYasha picked up the shard and sighed as he turned and looked at his son. He didn't ruin their fun, but thought, 'We still have a lot more to go....and we still have to get Dev.'  
  
Kat finally went up to the celebrating boys and said, "It's time we were on our way."  
  
"Ms. Kat, did you see what we did?!" Shido smile filled his whole face. Kat couldn't help but smile too, as she thought about how happy the boys were, finally.  
  
"Yes, I did. You boys did wonderfully," she praised them. "You did, but we have to find two more. Then you can do it again."  
  
"Okay!" they both said together.  
  
They started back on the road, looking once again for a new shard.  
  
After two hours of walking, the boys started talking again about the fight. "Ryu, what if we had to kill a hanyou?" Shido asked.  
  
The adults listened in, especially InuYasha. Ryu answered, "Why would I not?"  
  
"Well, aren't you a hanyou?" Shido asked.  
  
Ryu shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm more human then anything. And I don't want to think that I have anything to do with youkai at all." He held his head high. "I don't care what gets in our way, I'll kill it."  
  
"No!" InuYasha stopped and turned to the boy. "That's not the way to think!" Ryu stopped too and stood in shock. "Ryu, killing isn't the answer to everything!"  
  
"I didn't mean..." Ryu started.  
  
"And, you're hanyou! There isn't anything that can change that! You have youkai in you!" InuYasha was angry. He could feel his blood boiling, and he held himself back.  
  
"No! No!" Ryu yelled. "I'm not! I'm normal!!" Ryu felt like his body would explode, and he couldn't handle it anymore. With tears running down his cheeks, he fled away from the group. "No!!!!"  
  
"He didn't mean that," InuYasha said to himself as he watched the boy run.  
  
Shido looked at the older hanyou, "You're mean!" Then he ran after Ryu.  
  
InuYasha stood in shock. "Mean?"  
  
"That was cruel," Miha told him. He turned to the miko. "You could have handled that better."  
  
Kat nodded, "That was mean InuYasha. Maybe you should ask your brother on how to raise children...no, that wouldn't work either because he seems to have a leash on his. Then listen to us. You could have sat him down later and talked to him about his blood line. The difference between Youkai and Demon. I know you know it. And the difference between hanyou and half demon."  
  
"You know you make no sense," InuYasha said. He sat down hard on the ground and thought. "Maybe you should go and talk to them," he looked up at Kat. "I'll take care of Camren."  
  
Kat thought about it for a minute, "No, this is your son. You go and talk to the boys. We'll make camp."   
  
InuYasha sighed as he stood up and ran after the boys.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu sat on the huge white rock looking into the small running river. He didn't cry, didn't do anything. Shido came up from behind him, "Ryu?"  
  
The hanyou didn't turn as he began to talk, "She gave me a gift before she left. Is this it?"  
  
"Is what it?" Shido asked as he sat down on the ground beside the rock. He looked up at the older boy.  
  
Ryu held out his hand, his palm toward the river. "This," he said. He waved his arm over th river, and the waters calmed. Shido watched in awe as images started to appear in the water.  
  
"Wow," Shido whispered. Flashes apon flashes of pictures jumped on the surface of the water. Both boys watched what seemed to be a really fast, mute movie.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
InuYasha came into the clearing and saw the boys looking into the water. He came up from behind them and looked in too.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///THE RIVER MOVIE///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu stood gazing apon something as he drew back his bow. "This is what's going to kill you! I know it!" he yelled as he let his arrow fly. It flew normal, until it was half way to it's mark, then it begun to glow white hot.  
  
It pierced the chest of someone. "Ryu..." Dev gasped out as he fell to the ground. He didn't say anymore as he lay unmoving, dead.  
  
A horrible laugh sounded through the forest as a man came out from the bushes. "That was wonderful! Now that you've killed your own brother, why not your father?" he looked at the little hanyou with horrid black endless eyes. "Go do it."  
  
Ryu turned around and saw his hanyou father fighting against a lesser demon, standing protectivly over Shido's fallen body. Ryu didn't hesitate as he drew back his bow once again with an arrow. "I'm human," he said defiantly when he let the arrow fly. It flew with accuracy and hit the oldest hanyou in the group.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the arrow in his heart. "Crap," he said as he tried to pull out the purified arrow. He looked up at his son with the bow still up. He didn't say anything as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ryu, open your eyes and see what you have done!" Ashi, the horrible man, laughed as he waved his hand above the boys head. Ryu blinked then looked at all the arrows and his own bow. He shook his head in disbelief. "Now, Ryu, kill yourself."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu waved his hand over the water and the images stopped. "I'm the only one who could hear it," Ryu declared to the two sitting beside him. "I won't kill you."  
  
InuYasha nodded as he brought himself over to the boy, "I don't think you'll kill us."  
  
Ryu looked up at him, "Dad I'm so scared!" He started to cry. InuYasha sat down on the rock and pulled Ryu onto his lap. He held the booys tightly, and grabbed Shido too. Both boys cried into InuYasha's shirt.  
  
"Everything will be fine," InuYasha told them. "You'll see. I'll fix everything and we'll go home together."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev stood infront of his father as he told everything that happened. "I did it. I killed her. Get me home now like you promised. I want to see my mother."  
  
Ashi shook his head, "You haven't done enough yet.  
  
"You have a new mission. We have hanyou blood, let's get youkai."  
  
Dev nodded slowly as he left the cave.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: RoseInuYasha, SilverStarWing, mattielover, Elyndewen Startree, Zeroenna88, chickt56, Elendil Star-Lover, Inu22, Eartha, Airen2, Sailor Black 666, WildfireDreams, and Trinity-33  
  
Congradulations to Elendil Star-Lover for being my 200th reviewer! I love you!! ^_^  
  
A/N: Is this story too much angsty? I was thinking it might be, but then again the ending is soooo happy, it makes up for all this. Oh, wait, no there is that sad thing at the end....oh never mind. Anyway, I almost didn't get this out. I'm working now, and it's taking it's toll on my poor brain. But then I thought of all the wonderful reviewers...well, people who still review. I think no one is really reading this anymore. Oh well.  
  
People have asked me why Sesshomaru didn't bring little Chiann back. I don't have to explain that Sesshomaru was with InuYasha for a reason, so something must have happened. I will go into it later.  
  
Review! 


	14. Fourteen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Again he crouched in the bushes and looked on the group. "InuYasha?" he whispered. He thought about the step-father who always showed him love no matter what. 'Maybe he'll still love me,' he thought.  
  
"You don't need him anymore, you have your real father again. His blood gave you life, not the hanyou's," a voice whispered into his ears. He turned, but no one was there.  
  
'It's right though. I have my dad again. And soon I'll be with my mom too,' he thought. He watched the youkai rock her baby. 'How do I kill it?'  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ryu sharpened the tips of his arrows as he sat talking with Shido. "When I get home I'm going to ask to be homeschooled," he told the human.  
  
"Why?" Shido asked as he slipped his stone over the tip.  
  
"Because I don't ever want to leave my mom again. And when she finds out about...Chiann...she'll be heartbroken," he choked on his sisters name, almost like he didn't believe that it had been his sister who died. "Mom always was worried about us being killed by a car or kidnapped. I don't think she ever thought that we would die by our own brother."  
  
"I know Dev and you fight much, but why did he...?" Shido finally asked the question everyone had been trying to avoid.  
  
"He should have killed me instead. I should have been protecting her!" Ryu felt the tears start to fall again. He cried, and was happy when no one came over to comfort him. Shido just sighed as he watched his friend cry.  
  
Kat looked over at the child crying. She sighed and rocked her baby as Camren slept. She looked over at InuYasha as he also just looked over at his son. He seemed to be fighting a battle inside himself. Should he stand and comfort him, or let the boy to his sorrow? He slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground. Miha poked the fire, and didn't even acknowledge that the hanyou child was sobbing. She seemed emotionless as she turned the logs over.  
  
"Ryu, you couldn't have done anything," a deep voice said. They all turned and saw once again Sesshomaru come through the foilege.  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru?" Ryu sniffled out. The youkai didn't move. His non-expression face looked down at the small hanyou. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He turned away from the boy and looked at his younger half-brother, "Just as I promised."  
  
InuYasha stood, "Good. Did you find them?"  
  
The two brothers came towards eachother. InuYasha stayed back a little to show respect, as he knew he should or get into a long fight with the older youkai. "I found Dev."  
  
"Where is he?" InuYasha asked. Ryu and Shido came running to stand at InuYasha's side. They all looked expectantly at the white haired youkai.  
  
"Here."  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev gasped when he heard Sesshomaru give away his position. 'Damn him!' he yelled in his mind. He still didn't move though, hoping that the man was just trying to lure him out. He could hear InuYasha ask his brother what he ment.  
  
"He's hiding here. His father gave him another mission. I heard it all," Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"His father's dead," InuYasha told him.  
  
"No, I know who I heard," Sesshomaru informed. InuYasha thought about this information. He couldn't think how it could have been possible.  
  
"How did you hear it Uncle?" Ryu asked. He looked up at the tall man.  
  
"Don't ask again," Sesshomaru told the bou coldly. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Okay, then what is the mission?" Kat asked. She had joined the group that now was all infront of Sesshomaru.  
  
He looked right at her and said, "He's to kill a youkai. That's why I'm here."  
  
Kat pulled Camren closer to her as he started to scan the bushes. Sesshomaru watched her, "He now has more choices."  
  
Kat nodded her thanks. InuYasha looked around the bushes too, "Dev! Come out here now!"  
  
Dev sat back. He wasn't going to come out there for him. 'He's not my father,' he told himself as an excuse.  
  
Ryu looked around too, and started to walk the circle of bushes around the small clearing. "Dev?" he called out tentivly. "Dev, please come out. I can't loose another sibling."  
  
Dev could feel his hear ache for the boy, but his dad told him to do something. And he really wanted to get back home. His brother called out for him again. Dev fought his feelings, but was loosing badly. 'No! I'm not coming out!' he told himself.  
  
Just as he was about to loose and come out of his hiding spot, a demon attacked. He watched from the bush, and held his breath.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
The demon was overly large, with red eyes and swords for teeth. He didn't say anything as he attacked the small band. Sesshomaru brought out his whip and attacked the demon as it tried to eat Shido. Shido fell back and hit his head on a rock. His world went black. "Shido!" InuYasha yelled as he went to the falled boy.  
  
"InuYasha, watch out!" Kat screamed as another demon came out of the tree line and went right for the hanyou's back. InuYasha turned just in time to see the demon. He used his quick reflexes to grab the human boy and jump out of the way. He looked and twisted himself in the air just in time to land on a branch. Kat sighed as she watched everything happen in faster then life speed. Her adrenaline started to pump as she brought Camren to her back, where he held on tightly. He watched without any emotions to the events happening. She ran into the thick of the battle.  
  
Miha also started to fight the two large demons, but more started to show up. It was a demon hoard in only a few minutes. She stood next to Ryu as he also brought out arrow after arrow towards the demons. He made sure to miss his friends and family members as he attacked back. "Miha!" he yelled as another demon came out of nowhere and attacked the miko. She turned around and let an arrow fly into the demons arm, cutting it off totally. It screamed and came down upon her. Just as she was about to be eaten, Ryu let an arrow go. It flew right into the demons heart. "YES!" Ryu screamed.  
  
Miha started fighting other demons again, helping out Kat from behind. They attacked two demons, watching eachothers back.  
  
They all missed the human teenager coming out from the bushes. He walked with a purpose past everyone who battled to where the youkai female stood. He pulled a small dagger out from his pocket and raised it into the air. 'I'm sorry,' he said in his mind as he brought it down. An unnatural scream tore through the battle. Blood came from the back of the youkai, or at least that's what Dev thought. He heard crying, but it wasn't from the youkai female. He stepped back as Miha killed the demon infront of her and turned around to see Kat bringing the bundle that had lain across her back.  
  
"No!" Kat screamed as she brought the cover from the cloth pack and saw Camren laying motionless in the bag. She turned and looked right at the human who had stabbed her child. Anger and madness filled her as Miha took the baby and brought him away from the enraged mother. "Dev...why him?"  
  
Dev didn't say anything as he looked shockingly at the bleeding baby. He came out of the shock and stared at Kat. Without any words he attacked her and brought the knife down into her shoulder. "I ment to get you," he whispered to her when the dagger came through her shoulder and hit her heart. Her eyes widened as she relized she was going to die. She fell to the ground, right next to her child. Miha stared at both the mother and son. Dev tore the silver dagger out of the youkai and stabbed the miko right in the heart. "No witnesses."  
  
InuYasha, with Shido still in his arms, Sesshomaru, and Ryu came running from where they had been battling the lesser demons. "Dev!" they all screamed out, except the still out Shido.  
  
Dev turned and started to back up. He didn't want to get caught, but he really wanted to stay with his family. He stumbled and landed on the ground. He tried hard to get up in time, but InuYasha grabbed the front of his shirt. The hanyou picked the boy up and held onto him roughly. "What are you doing?" InuYasha yelled at the boy.  
  
"Let me go InuYasha!" Dev yelled out. "Let me go!"  
  
InuYasha was taken aback. Dev had always preferred to call him "father" or "dad." The hanyou's heart was tearing, but he knew it had to have been Ashi who told Dev to act like this. "Dev, stop it now! Do you know what your mother is going to say to this?"  
  
Dev stopped struggling. He looked past the group standing infront of him and said, "Father." InuYasha knew he wasn't talking about him and he turned around to see the man he had killed years ago.  
  
"InuYasha, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Ashi laughed. He brought his arms out and Dev struggled away from InuYasha to become embraced in them. Dev held the man close like a child afraid of the dark. "See, he loves me still. Your lies didn't work, hanyou."  
  
"Lies?! I have never lied to my children!" InuYasha growled. He balled his fists at his side as once again he felt the urge to tear the man to pieces.  
  
"Right. Even now you lie, and you know it," Ashi looked away from the raging hanyou to the little boy by his side. "Ryu. Do you love your brother?"  
  
Ryu stepped forward. His face emotionless. "Yes."  
  
"Then kill him," Ashi told the small boy.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Elyndewen Startree, Elendil Star-Lover, Sailor Black 666, chickt56, mattielover, Trinity-33, kasia matsubishi, Serena63083, Inu22, Airen2, coolwolf22, LC WOLF, and CynicalSpiritValea  
  
Airen2: You're just going to have to wait to find out. Answer the question right and find out what happens next.  
  
LC WOLF: Don't hate him for his actions now. You liked him before, why not like him forever?  
  
CynicalSpiritValea: I'm glad you're hooked! ^_^ I like people who are hooked.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is out late. I worked really late on Thursdays and on Fridays. I sleep inbetween. Hopefully I will now just up-date on Wed. Okay? I hope so. So, new up-date day is Wed. until further notice...or until I get a new job.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Question: In Beautiful Curse AvDevjyp InuYasha's mother tells the future. What does she say and what chapter is it in? Get this right and recieve the next chapter in your e-mail. Don't forget to leave your e-mail address. 


	15. Fifteen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ashi looked away from the raging hanyou to the little boy by his side. "Ryu. Do you love your brother?"  
  
Ryu stepped forward. His face emotionless. "Yes."  
  
"Then kill him," Ashi told the small boy.  
  
Ryu didn't hesitate as he turned toward Dev, his bow raised with an arrow set.   
  
Sesshomaru was about to run forward to save the human from the hanyou boy, when a huge demon swung down at him. He jumped, giving himself barely enough time to get out of the way. He decided his main priority would be his life first as he started to fight the demon.   
  
InuYasha also had run to save his adopted son from his blood son. He was about to make it to the boys when he saw the second demon come from the tree line and head straight for Shido. The human boy was still out. He turned and hoped that Dev would be able to defend himself for the time being as he killed the lesser demon.  
  
As the two brothers battled Ryu gazed at his older brother and drew back his bow. "This is what's going to kill you, like you killed Chiann. I know it!" he yelled as he let the arrow fly towards his brothers chest. Dev took a step back as he watched the arrow become white hot. It finally connected.  
  
"Ryu..." Dev gasped out as he fell to the ground. He didn't say anymore as he lay on unmoving, dead. His shocked, sad eyes staring out.  
  
Ryu stood emotionless as Ashi began to laugh his horrid laugh. It was a half growl as he said, "That was wonderful! Now that you've killed your older brother, why not your father?" he looked Ryu with his horrible endless black eyes. "Go on. Do it."  
  
The hanyou boy turned slightly to look at his father fighting against the ugly lesser demon. Shido's body protectively behind his. Ryu didn't flinch as he brought another arrow from the pouch on his back and brought it to his bow. He pulled it back and aimed. "I'm more human," he said defiantly as he let the arrow fly. It hit it's mark fully.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the arrow in his heart. "Crap," he said. He pulled with his might, but he couldn't remove the purified arrow. With the last of his strength he looked at his son, who still held the bow in the air. He didn't even let out another sound as he crumpled to the dirt.  
  
Ashi laughed again as he waved his hand over the little hanyou's head, "Ryu, open your eyes. See what you've done?" Ryu blinked a couple of times and looked at the new bodies on the ground. He looked at his bow and checked his arrows. A tear slid down his face as he shook his head in disbelief. Ashi laughed louder, "Now, Ryu, kill yourself!"  
  
Ryu looked at the demon man, "What happened?" He cried harder.  
  
"You killed them," Ashi informed the boy.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Ryu," Sesshomaru said as he landed behind the evil man. He looked emotionlessly at the little ten year old.  
  
Ryu looked at the bodies of his family again then at his uncle. "I didn't do this," he said defiantly. "I wouldn't kill them!" He looked up at Ashi with angry eyes. "I'm not like you!" He raised his bow again with a new arrow.  
  
"You can't kill me, boy," Ashi said as he brought himself straighter. "Your father couldn't kill me. What makes you think you can?"  
  
Sesshomaru took the opportunity, as Ashi was worried with Ryu, to charge forward and shove his hand through Ashi's chest. His hand glowed with miasma from his poison claws. "You're a fool."  
  
Ashi turned slightly to look into Sesshomaru's face. "No, you're the fool," he said as he fell foward, his soul leaving his body. He started to shimmer as he landed on the ground, and his form changed. There lay someone other then Ashi. A man with long flowing hair, not the short cut of Ashi's.  
  
"It's not Ashi...he's a shape shifter," Ryu said as he knelt down next to the body. "Where's Ashi!!" he screamed at the dead demon.  
  
"That isn't going to help," Sesshomaru told the boy. He looked over at all the bodies, the blood bled out. "This is a mess."  
  
Ryu stood up and ran towards InuYasha's body, still with the arrow sticking out of his chest. "Dad!" he fell onto the cursed sleeping hanyou. "I'll help dad, I promise." He rolled the body over, so that InuYasha was on his back more. He griped the arrow and yanked it hard. It didn't move. "No! No, come out!!" he yelled. He pulled on it over and over again.  
  
"Force isn't going to remove it," Sesshomaru told the child.  
  
"How?" Ryu asked him. "How do I get it out?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer as he went forward towards the still alive Shido. "Human, wake up," he said as he knelt down and gently slapped the boys cheeks. Shido opened his eyes and looked up at the dog demon.  
  
He sat up and looked around, "What happened?"  
  
Ryu just started to cry on his father. "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. Shido looked around and remembered the stream that had told the future.  
  
'It really happened?' he asked himself. He looked at all the dead friends of his. "I hate this time! I hate it!!" he started to cry. The tears flowed down his cheeks, and he choked on the sobs as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Sesshomaru stood and looked between the boys. He went over to the body of Dev and pulled out the arrow carefully. Then slowly he brought out his sword. Ryu looked at him, "What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru ignored him as he sliced down on Dev's body. Ryu watched as Dev opened his eyes, then slowly sat up. Ryu ran over to his older brother and threw himself into the teenager's arms. "You're alive!!"  
  
Dev looked down at Ryu and then up at Sesshomaru, "What happened? I thought..."  
  
"My sword can bring back humans to life," Sesshomaru informed the teenager and young hanyou. He walked over to Miha and slashed at her too. Miha opened her eyes and also sat up.  
  
Dev looked at Kat and Camren. "What about them?" he asked. "I didn't want to kill them..." he whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them and said, "I don't think I can bring back anyone with any youkai blood in them."  
  
"Can't you try?" Shido asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them all, "I've tried before."  
  
"Chiann..." Ryu whispered. He looked at Dev with tears in his eyes. "I killed dad."  
  
Dev looked over at InuYasha. "Why?"  
  
"I couldn't stop myself! I tried to! I didn't want to kill you or dad, honest!" Ryu cried. Dev nodded as he walked over to the older hanyou.  
  
"I know Ryu. They had me too," he looked over at the body of the demon who had controlled over the brothers. "He had some kind of mind control thing. He also was a shape shifter." He looked over at his adopted father again.  
  
"I wonder," Dev said as he leaned down and touched the arrow. He concentrated and started to pull on the arrow. It started to glow and he pulled harder. It disintigrated right before their eyes. They waited a minute, but he didn't open his eyes. "Dad?" Dev asked.  
  
InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, but before he could move both boys jumped at him and hugged him. "Dad!" they both cried out. He sat up and hugged them back. "Boys," he said as he hugged them tighter.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the bodies of the youkai mother and her son. "Maybe..." he said quietly. He rose his sword and swung it down at the two.  
  
The others watched and waited for any sign that it worked. Camren finally moved. He pulled himself up and out of the baby harness. He looked around then at his mother. "Mama?" Kat groaned and sat up. She looked at her son with a shocked expression.  
  
"Camren!" she yelled with joy as she hugged her baby. "You're alive!"  
  
"You're both alive," Dev said from InuYasha's arms. He looked at the two, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to."  
  
Kat stood up, leaving Camren standing on the ground. "You killed us," she said in a threatening tone.  
  
Dev pushed himself into InuYasha for protection, "I didn't want to."  
  
"Leave him alone," InuYasha told the youkai. Kat sighed and nodded.  
  
They all stood up and looked at the demon man. "That's not Ashi," InuYasha said. "So, is Ashi really still alive?"  
  
Dev looked at InuYasha. "He's alive," he told them all. "He's alive and a youkai. Full youkai."  
  
"That's not possible," InuYasha told the boy. "You know he died."  
  
Dev looked at the ground. "You freed his demons."  
  
"Great," Sesshomaru said. "We have another lunatic going around like Naraku."  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru, why were you able to bring Ms. Kat and Camren back?" Ryu asked, just to change the subject.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his sword, "It's not my will, but the swords on who lives."  
  
"Why couldn't you bring Chiann back?" Shido asked.  
  
InuYasha sighed. Sesshomaru didn't answer.   
  
Dev looked at them all, 'They'll never know I did it on my own will.'  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Inu22, Elendil Star-Lover, Elyndewen Startree, chickt56, mattielover, Zeroenna88, Trinity-33, Oreo/Zabri, Serena63083, and LC WOLF  
  
chickt56: If you can find someone to draw the picture of InuYasha and his mother, then I would gladly accept it onto my site. I can't draw though. Maybe I can get my cousins to do it...  
  
LC WOLF: I don't know if I'll make an uncut version of the final battle again. This time I'm just going to leave it PG13. I don't have the time right now to cut things and make things suitible for children. Maybe later.  
  
The answer to the question: Chapter 25: "...and keep Dev away from the fuedal times too...please?" -InuYasha's Mother. If you remember right, she never said anything about Ryu being born, because that was seen by InuYasha in the well. She never said it.  
  
People who answered right: chickt56  
  
A/N: Sorry to those who did get the question right. I tried to get into my e-mail addresses, but it was being a pain. Since you did get the question right, I will give you the next chapter instead! See, I'm still keeping my word! I have only about two or three more chapters and we're finished. Also, I have another story coming out soon called Prejudice and I'm working on Beautiful Curse Between.   
  
Review! 


	16. Sixteen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 16  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
InuYasha sighed as he looked deep into the fire. "We have to get Ashi before we finish getting the shards," InuYasha whispered.  
  
Miha and Kat looked at eachother for a minute then sighed too. Sesshomaru sat down from his standing position and said, "Where do you think he is?"  
  
"He could be anywhere right now. Dev said he couldn't remember where he was hiding, because he had been under the shape shifter's control," InuYasha told them all as he looked over at his sons sleeping not far from the adults.  
  
"You believed him?" Kat asked with a frown on her face.  
  
InuYasha glared at her for a minute and answered, "Of course I believe him."  
  
"But, InuYasha, he killed a lot of people. How do you know he was really under their control?" Miha defended the youkai.  
  
"He said he was! I'm going to believe him!" InuYasha stood up from his seat on the log. "I will believe everything my children say." With that said he jumped off into the forest.  
  
"I didn't mean to make him upset," Miha said sadly. "I was only stating a fact."  
  
"He was trying to convince himself more then you," Sesshomaru said as he looked over to where his half brother had run into the dark forest.  
  
"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru?" Kat asked the dog youkai.  
  
"Ashi will find us," Sesshomaru said. He too stood up and started to walk into the forest after his brother.  
  
Miha looked at the woman next to her, "I'm confused still."  
  
"About what?" Kat asked.  
  
"Why would Ashi want everyone to die in our group? Even his own son?" Miha asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I just know there must have been some plan that we don't know of," Kat sighed, effectivly cutting off the conversation.  
  
Miha nodded and poked the fire with a stick to keep it going. It flared up, but died down suddenly.  
  
Dev watched the whole transaction. He quietly stood up and went after InuYasha and Sesshomaru. 'I need to tell them,' he decided.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
He walked into a small clearing and looked at the two white haired brothers. They didn't talk. Sesshomaru stood looking over a river as InuYasha sat in a tree above him. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Sesshomaru didn't move, but InuYasha looked behind him to see the teenager standing not far from them.  
  
"Dev? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"I remember where it is," Dev said without looking up from the ground that he suddenly found so interesting.  
  
"Where what is?" InuYasha asked his adopted son.  
  
"I know where my dad is. Where he's hiding," Dev said. He looked up. His dark eyes meeting InuYasha's amber ones. "I'll tell you."  
  
InuYasha smiled slightly, "I knew you would."  
  
Dev looked at him confused, "Huh?"  
  
InuYasha walked forward and said, "I knew that you remembered where he stayed. I was just waiting for you to tell me on your own."  
  
"But how?" Dev asked. He walked forward to. He looked behind the hanyou to Sesshomaru. The youkai didn't seem interested in the conversation.  
  
"It doesn't matter," InuYasha told the boy. "Where's Ashi?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this, but he's been by us the whole time," Dev said. Watching their reaction.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They had to run. That was all he knew about the situation they were in. He was woken up rather quickly by a nervous father and an anxious brother. "What's going on?" he yelled for the hundredth time to the group infront of him. "Dad! Dev! What's going on?!" Ryu tried again.  
  
"Just hurry up!" Dev yelled back again. He held on tight to InuYasha's back.  
  
"Easy for someone who's being carried!" Ryu yelled back.  
  
"No fighting right now," Kat scolded the two. "We have to hurry."  
  
Ryu nodded and looked at everyone else. Kat was holding Camren in her baby holder thing. Miha was running just as well as any youkai would, and Sesshomaru was on a dragon looking youkai with two heads. Then there was his dad holding onto his older brother. He wa slower then the rest of them. 'I hate this! I want to be carried too!' he yelled in his mind. 'It isn't fair!'  
  
He started to pant as they didn't slow down. "Dad!" he yelled up at his father. InuYasha turned around and saw the exhasted boy. They had been running all morning and most of the afternoon. InuYasha slowed down and finally stopped. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. Ryu was glad for the break and he collapsed to sit on the ground and pant.  
  
InuYasha came over to stand over his son, "Get on." He turned around.   
  
"You can't run with both of them!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother.  
  
"What do you suppose we do then? Ryu can't run anymore, and Dev can't run with us," InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"Ryu, get on your father's back. Dev climb on here," Sesshomaru landed the weird dragon youkai. Dev and Ryu both did as they were told, and everyone started off again.  
  
"Dad, where are we going?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Home," was all InuYasha answered.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked. The white haired hanyou didn't answer. 'How could we be going home?' Ryu wondered.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Ashi attacked first. The group was unprepared for the fight that came too soon. "I thought you said the well!" InuYasha yelled at Dev as he dodged Ashi's clawed hand.  
  
"He was hiding there!" Dev yelled back as he positioned an arrow in his bow and shot at his father. The arrow missed slightly. "Dammit!"  
  
Ryu stood next to his half brother and also shot an arrow. Nothing seemed to be able to hit the evil being. "Why don't they hit him!"  
  
InuYasha tried to hit the man too, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" It went right through the man, and he started to shimmer. "What the..."  
  
"Hahahahaha! You can't hit me, you worthless hanyou," Ashi laughed.   
  
"He's a fake!" Miha yelled to the group.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dev asked.  
  
"She means he's an illusion," Sesshomaru said in a calm carrying voice as he turned and searched the area for the real Ashi. He stopped facing the Bone Eaters Well. "He is at the well."  
  
"Let's go then!" Kat yelled as she started running towards the village. The others left the Ashi illusion and started after her. InuYasha quickly gaining on the youkai and passing her to become the leader. Ryu, using everything he had, became second in the group, right behind his father.  
  
"He's just toying with us," Sesshomaru told Dev as they rode on the two headed youkai beast.  
  
"I know he is," Dev said in a quiet voice.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Reiku Toukijin, Inu22, CynicalSpiritValea, SilverStarWing, Elyndewen Startree, Elendil Star-Lover, mattielover, chickt56, coolwolf22, iNiGmA, LC WOLF, kasia matsubishi, and Trinity-33  
  
Reiku Toukijin: I know he is. I've never been good with showing what Sesshomaru is like. I think I should watch a little more InuYasha in English to get him like everyone on here knows him as.  
  
kasia matsubishi: Thanks for the paperweight! *Puts it ontop all the notes for her stories* I needed something to keep those from flying away every time my front door opened! ^_^  
  
Trinity-33: Thank you again for the editing! I really appreciate it!  
  
chickt56: I keep meaning to send you the next chapter, but everytime I go to do it...no excuse. *Bows low* I'm very sorry, please forgive me!  
  
A/N: As a Halloween gift to everyone! I finished this story. I'm going to post two chapters in 24 hours. Just give me 5 reviews, and it will all be up! That's right! Two more chapters to go, then the thank you page and preview for my new story "Prejudice"  
  
France 


	17. Seventeen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 17  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They made it to the well just as Ashi was about to jump into it to the future. "Ashi!" InuYasha yelled out as he lunged at him.  
  
Ashi sighed and moved away from the well. "How did you find me?" he asked as he moved out of the way of InuYasha's attack.  
  
"None of your business!" Ryu yelled as he too attacked. Placing an arrow in his bow faster then he could before and shooting it at the man. It slightly grazed the Ashi's shoulder, and the boy was rewarded with a scream of pain. But Ryu soon found that Ashi wasn't the only one screaming. Dev was too. "Dev?" Ryu asked.  
  
Dev jumped off of the monster's back and held his shoulder. "Shit!" he cursed as he tried to block the pain from the shot.  
  
Ashi got over the pain and laughed. "You can't hurt me, unless you want to hurt my son," he sneered.  
  
InuYasha looked at Dev then back at Ashi, "You slimy, little, ass munching..."  
  
"Words don't hurt, InuYasha," Ashi laughed again. He lunged at the hanyou and started to try to hit the father in the face. InuYasha had no choice but to dodge and not hit back.  
  
'If I hit him, then Dev gets hurt too,' InuYasha reasoned. 'But then how am I to beat him?' He dodged again, and on reflex hit the man in the face to get him away. He heard Dev yell behind him as Ashi was thrown into a tree. While Ashi was down he turned around to see Dev with a bright mark on his face that was turning into a bruise. "Dev..." he started to say.  
  
"No! Dad, don't! Just get rid of him," Dev interupted. He looked at InuYasha and smiled slightly. Miha was already trying to sooth the pain by adding a plant for healing on it.  
  
"Don't worry about Dev," Miha said. Sesshomaru nodded as he held Ryu back by the boys shirt. Ryu struggled against his uncle's grip and yelled, "I want to help! Let me go Uncle Sesshomaru! Let me go!!" Shido looked at the little hanyou like he was crazy, then turned to InuYasha. "I want to go home," he told InuYasha.  
  
Ashi laughed behind him, and InuYasha turned just in time to move out of the way of an odd attack. Chains came out of nowhere and encircled the white haired man, "Crap." InuYasha tried to break the restraints. They glowed and became tighter. "Ah!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"Dad!" Ryu yelled. He brought his bow up and shot an arrow right at Ashi. The man didn't move as it went right into him. Ryu screamed with glee, then he heard Dev behind him scream in pain. He turned and saw his older brother in so much pain that the teenager couldn't move. "Dev!" He turned back around and saw Ashi laughing. InuYasha was still trying to get free. "I know!" Ryu said, as he once again placed an arrow in his bow. He aimed right for his father's chest. "Hold still dad," he called to the hanyou. InuYasha started shaking his head 'no.' Ryu let the arrow go, but didn't place any power behind it. It hit the chains and they broke without any effort. InuYasha looked at them then his son. "It was just a thought I had," Ryu answered the unasked question. The white haired hanyou nodded and turned to the evil man.  
  
Ashi just laughed. "So, the boy thought of something useful," Ashi smirked. He crossed his arms across his chest in a 'Go ahead and attack me' way.  
  
InuYasha knew he couldn't hurt Ashi. He tried to think of what to do, but it would always end up with Dev hurt. "Dev," he turned to the boy still panting from the pain that Ryu had unintentionally inflicted. The boy looked at his adopted father and mumbled an acknowledgement. "What should I do?"  
  
Everyone stood there for a minute. Kat couldn't understand it. The boy who had killed Chiann. He was asking him? Why? Dev thought for a minute, then stood up. "Ryu, give me your arrows." Ryu nodded and handed over his bow and arrows. Dev turned and faced his two fathers.  
  
"Trust me," he said as he fitted an arrow on the string. He aimed for InuYasha first. "Do you trust me?" InuYasha nodded his head. "Good." He didn't release the arrow on the hanyou, but rather moved it to his biological father. "Do you trust me?" Ashi hesitated a minute then slowly nodded. "Not enough," Dev said as he let the arrow fly. The man dodged it, then looked at his son. Dev quickly placed a new arrow in the bow.  
  
"Dev, you would betray me?" Ashi asked the boy who held the arrow at his chest.  
  
"You betrayed me first!" Dev yelled as he let the arrow fly. It started to glow a bright white as it flew through the air. The last thing on both of their faces was pain as the arrow collided with Ashi's chest. The man fell to the ground, dead. Dev soon followed his evil father to the ground.  
  
"Dev!" Everyone called out as they ran to the boy who had killed his own father. InuYasha sat next to the boy, "Dev?" He checked his pulse. "He's still alive, and very weak." Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Ryu smiled, then looked behind them all at the well. "Can we go home now that Ashi's gone?"  
  
InuYasha also looked, "Let's try." They all went to the well, InuYasha carrying the teenager.   
  
Shido looked at the fallen man. He knelt down next to the body as everyone went to the well. "I wonder," he said in his small voice as he reached into the clothes and searched for something. "Yes!!" he screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at him worriedly. "They're here!! I found them!!"  
  
"Found what?" Kat asked. Shido held up a purple bag.  
  
"Jewel Shards," was all he said as he ran to the well. Ryu jumped for joy and both looked into the well that was going to bring them home.  
  
"Let's go home," InuYasha said to the kids. They nodded and said good-bye to all the people who had helped them. Then all four jumped into the well.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Thanks To: Elyndewen Startree, chickt56, LC WOLF, Elendil Star-Lover, Rin6, CynicalSpiritValea, mattielover, and Trinity-33  
  
Elyndewen Startree: Yes, you've already seen the first chapter to Prejudice! How did you like it!? ^_^  
  
chickt56: I've joined the military. I'll be on a ship for four years. I don't think I'll get online for a while, so I was warning everyone. I will still be writing though. I am planning on sending some novels, original, to some publishers. My mother thinks I'll make it big! What do you think?  
  
A/N: On to the next chapter! The final Chapter!  
  
Also, this was the final battle. No rated R chapter this time, because Ashi deserved what he got last time. Not that he didn't deserve to get it again, but I thought it fitting if Dev killed him. Now find the answers to all your questions in the next chapter!  
  
France 


	18. Eighteen

Beautiful Curse Payback  
  
Chapter 18  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He sat next to the well. They had been taking turns, and it had taken a lot of man power to get Kagome away from the well house and to bed, finally. So, he sat. His thoughts were centered on sleep and his son. "InuYasha you had better have found Shido...Shido, you had better be coming back." The ex-monk tilted his head to the ceiling. "Buddah, please..." he prayed again for the millionth time since the kids had dissapeared. He sighed and placed his head into his hands. 'I finally have my son, my son who I'll always be with, and then he gets thrown into the era I escaped from...I don't see the fairness in what the gods have thrown at me.'  
  
He didn't move for a while. Then he heard something, like someone coming into the well. He brought his head up, but didn't see anything. He stood up, adjusting his red shirt and blue jeans. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Monk! Help me out here!" he heard InuYasha's voice from inside the well. He smiled brightly and looked into the deep dry abyss. He nodded quickly and threw down the end of the rope ladder that used to carry Kagome up the side of the well when she was just a teenager. He silently watched them all climb up.  
  
"Daddy!" Shido yelled as he got over the side and jumped into Miroku's arms. Miroku held onto his son so tight, he could actually feel Shido start to struggle breathing.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he let go to just hold onto the six year old. He looked at his son, and saw tears falling down the boys face. "Shido?"  
  
"I'm so happy, daddy!" Shido cried as he hugged his hardest.   
  
"We have to tell everyone else," Miroku told the hanyou. InuYasha nodded. They were about to walk out of the well house, when Dev stirred in the hanyou's arms.  
  
"Where am I?" Dev asked as he struggled out of his adopted father's arms.  
  
"We're home," Ryu said happily. Dev nodded, but didn't smile. They all walked out of the small shack to the modern outside world. The smell of smog, the roar of vehicles, and the drum of electricity running through wires met their senses. Ryu breathed it all in, "Yes! Video games! Movies! Pop corn!"  
  
InuYasha smiled too. "Kagome," he said after taking a breath in.  
  
Just like she had heard her name, she came running out of her house. Sango right behind her, trying to get her to come back. "Kagome! Come back! You're tired!"  
  
"No! I want to be here when they..." she stopped when she saw them all standing before her. Sango also stopped and stared in shock.  
  
"Woman, you should be taking care of yourself," InuYasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around the boys in her family. "I'm so glad you're back!" she cried.  
  
"Shido!" Sango yelled as she came forward and pulled her son from Miroku's arms. "Oh, Shido. Are you okay? Is anything broken? Hurt?"  
  
"Mom...can't...breath..." Shido gasped out. Sango started to cry as she laughed and hugged a little looser on her son. Shido hugged her back. "I don't want to go to school! I want to stay forever with you!" he cried out.  
  
Kagome was asking many questions. "How did you ever get through!?" she asked. It was directed at all of them.  
  
"Someone was calling me mom," Ryu said.  
  
"It was Ashi, mom. He used a magic user and shape shifter to call us through the well," Dev explained.  
  
"And how did you get through?" Sango asked InuYasha. "We tried to follow you, but we couldn't."  
  
"Two very important people wished me there. So, I asked someone who could help, and she got me through," was all he said. He crossed his arms, showing he wasn't going to tell anymore. Kagome gave him a look and he nodded. He would tell her later what happened.  
  
"Mom, Chiann..." Dev started to explain.  
  
"What about her?" a little voice asked from behind the Higurashi main house. They all turned to see two white haired hanyou girls looking at the group.  
  
"Kisa?!...Chiann!!?" Ryu yelled. He ran over and tackled his little sister to the ground. "I thought you died!"  
  
"She did die, but my father brought her back," Kisa said proudly. Ryu stood up and helped his quiet sister up too.  
  
Then Ryu turned to his father, "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.  
  
InuYasha didn't move as he answered. "She was brought back after Kisa was taken from us. My brother said that Kisa was in our time, but he didn't say if that sword of his was able to bring back Chiann. He wouldn't tell me," he smiled at his daughter. "Come here princess."  
  
Chiann smiled and ran to her father. "Daddy," she whispered only for him to hear. He hugged her, but didn't strangle her like the other parents had done to their son.  
  
"Let's go inside. I think we all need baths," InuYasha said. Everyone nodded and started for their own homes. Kisa ran to the main house to tell Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Shippo that everyone was back. Chiann followed her.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
They could hear them in the bathrooms. Both wanted to take a long bath, so they left them alone. "Kagome..."  
  
"I'm just glad you're home," she said as she leaned into him on the couch. She giggled slightly at the sound of Dev singing some off the wall song.  
  
"You don't want to know how I got through?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well, it would sooth my curiousity," Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Shido and Chiann both wished for me to be there. Ryu did too, but his wish wasn't strong enough. I...I asked someone who could perform miracles to get me through," he stopped and stared absently at the pictures on the wall.  
  
"Who did the miracle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"An angel," he saw that didn't help any, so he added, "My mom."  
  
Kagome smiled. And InuYasha continued, "She told me one thing before I went through. Almost like a mother yelling at her son who screwed up."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said, 'I told you not to let Dev through. Now we have to fix your mistake.' And I think she meant it," InuYasha sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should have had any of them go through," Kagome assured.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
Dev sat on the end of the bed telling Ryu everything that happened while they were seperated. "So, Miha's evil?" Ryu asked.  
  
"No, it was the shapeshifter. He showed me later. I wish I had killed him," Dev said with clenched fists.  
  
"You killed Ashi, that's all that counts," Ryu said as he layed down on the top bunk they had been sitting on. Dev nodded and left the room.  
  
///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///***///  
  
"Mom," Dev asked as he slowly ventured into the kitchen where Kagome was cleaning up after the wonderful dinner they had.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Kagome asked as she placed a plate onto one of the shelves.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Dev said slowly. She took the hint and stopped putting away the dishes to sit down at the table. Motioning for him to sit down too. He didn't wait for her to say anything as he went on. "Mom, I...I was the one who had killed Chiann."  
  
Kagome thought about this for a minute. "Why?" was all she could ask as reality started to set in.  
  
"I wasn't under any control or anything, but I thought it was right. He told me it was right. I see now that it wasn't," Dev let a tear fall down his face and hit the table.  
  
"You were under control," InuYasha said from the door. The two occupants of the table jumped and turned to him.  
  
"No, he didn't do like he did to Ryu. I wasn't..."  
  
"It's called brainwashing. He made you believe it was right. It's not mind control, but it's a form of control. It doesn't take long to do either," InuYasha told him as he sat down too. "You don't think you were under anything, but you were. I knew you were when I saw the way you acted."  
  
"But...I could have stopped..." Dev tried to reason.  
  
"You want us to be mad at you?" Kagome asked. Dev didn't move. He didn't know what he wanted. He did it though, and he knew he did it.  
  
"I forgive you," Chiann said quietly from the door.  
  
"Chiann, what are you doing awake?" Kagome asked as she came over to her daughter. Chiann didn't say anything more as Kagome led her back to the room she was sharing now with Kisa.  
  
"She forgives you. Leave it alone now. Shikata ga nai," InuYasha said as he stood up. "Now, it's bed time."  
  
Dev nodded. On the way down the hall he asked, "Dad, how long is Kisa staying with us?"  
  
"Her parents thought the fuedal era too dangerous for a young girl, so she'll be staying with us until she can decide if she wants to take over the ruling of the Western Lands. Just think of her as a new little sister,"InuYasha said as they reached Dev's room.  
  
"Great! Another sibling to pick up from school!" Dev said. But he smiled. "Night dad."  
  
"Good night," InuYasha said as he went into his room.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
A/N: YAY!! Finally finished! I hope I answered all the questions everyone had been wondering about all throughout this story. If you have any, just ask in a review. I will answer all questions in the next chapter, which is just a thank you page and a preview for Prejudice. ^_^ Ja matta ne minna!  
  
France 


	19. Nineteen

Thank You!  
  
Thank you to the following people:  
  
My family: Mother, Father, Akierateama, Dana (Kat), Camren, Adam, Brittany, and all of my cousins for correcting it for me and listening to me whine about not having any ideas on what to write.  
  
To the following friends: Angry Bob, Anime Girl8, Lady Hazal, Sailor Black 666, Sailor Bob, Trinity-33, Keri-chan, and Nidia for yelling at me to review, for talking with me when I didn't feel like writing, and just for being my friend  
  
To the following reviewers on chapters:  
  
One-Five:   
  
Subaruu0584, The Diety Of Fun Dinner, crashing and burning, foofoocrazy326, chickt56, Front Prime, Eartha, CynicalSpiritValea, LC WOLF, Yami Akira, Kayo-chan, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, InuYashasgal, Zeroenna88, SilverStarWing, simply-keri, pet crazy person, Inu22, Yami ChaosGem, Kuramas Kitsune, Airen2, kasia matsubishi, LoverofInu&Kagome, Moo-Moo-chan, PsychoManiac, Rin6, Elendil Star-Lover, camigirl4k3, Trinity-33, Silvanyes, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, Inu-Yasha Nut, GinHasa, Sammyosa92, Kaggerz, Sailor Black 666, Hikari Shinju, shippo 18, skye-bluu-kitsune, FireCharmer, Serena63083, mattielover, thechocolategummybearofdo, gigi-chan, Arielle-chan, Zabri, Peapod, Johnna, and WildfireDreams  
  
Six-Ten:   
  
Eartha, kasia matsubishi, Trinity-33, foofoocrazy326, Font Prime, SilverStarWing, CynicalSpiritValea, mattielover, Yami Akira, chickt56, Serena63083, Airen2, Yami ChaosGem, Brett The Not Incredibly Great, WildfireDreams, LC WOLF, Peapod, Elendil Star-Lover, inu, lovethestory, Arielle-chan, Zeroenna88, Sailor Black 666, Inu22, Inu-Yasha Nut, snooptopian, Ashenka, LilNezumi LilInu, Angel From Hell, Bonnie Vanderpas, Elyndewen Startree, Jasi, utterly silent, Sailor-Knight Shadowstar, Celestial Legend, and Hikari Shinju  
  
Eleven-Fifteen:  
  
Elendil Star-Lover, foofoocrazy326, RoseInuYasha, Trinity-33, chickt56, Airen2, mattielover, Elyndewen Startree, Yami Akira, Eartha, Inu22, LC WOLF, SilverStarWing, Serena63083, Sailor Black 666, Zeroenna88, WildfireDreams, CynicalSpiritValea, kasia matsubishi, coolwolf22, Oreo/Zabri, Reiku Toukijin, and iNiGmA  
  
Sixteen-Eighteen:  
  
Elyndewen Startree, chickt56, LC WOLF, Elendil Star-Lover, Rin6, CynicalSpiritValea, mattielover, Trinity-33, foofoocrazy326, iNiGmA, KogazGal, Katana108, Yami Akira, and PhantomAngel17  
  
Answers to last minute questions and comments:  
  
Elendil Star-Lover: Don't be sad. Just read the next story I write! It should be a good one.  
  
iNiGmA: I hate stories that end in cliffhangers. I think they should be burned! I try my hardest to answer all questions at the end so it doesn't end with any unanswered questions.  
  
Katana108: No, Miha was a normal miko. The shapeshifter was Ashi's assitant in crime. He was also the one who called the kids through the well.  
  
PhantomAngel17: You like me enough to place me on your Author's list?! ^_^ I'm loved!!  
  
Trinity-33: I'm only relieved when I get the reviews back saying I did a wonderful job. Without them, I would stop writing the story and never finish. Just like a lot of stories on my list I haven't finished yet. No reviews. Thanks for the compliment though! I hope to be a famous writer one of these days, like the writer of Harry Potter (don't own!).  
  
chikt56: If you liked the story so much, and since your one of my faithful reviewers, I would like it a lot if you read my new story coming up. I need honest reviewers to tell me how it is, and how I can fix my writing for future stories.  
  
Thank you all of you who reviewed, talked with me online, and were just my friends through my writing. When I finally get something published, I will remember everyone who reviewed all of my fanfiction stories.  
  
From the one and only,  
  
France McClelland Gamble  
  
Preview for Prejudice:  
  
Summary: Youkai (Demons) and Humans are separated by the "Separation Code of The New World." InuYasha attends Okinawa Youkai High and Kagome attends Okinawa Human High. What happens when InuYasha becomes a new employee at the Higurashi Shrine? Inu/Kag  
  
Kagome ran into the kitchen, nearly knocking over the pitcher of water sitting on the table. "What is that thing doing here?!" She looked right at her mother, her mood clearly was anger. Her green skirt swayed as she paced back and forth infront of her surprised mother.  
  
"Kagome, don't talk to me like that. And I don't know what you're talking about," Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned around and stirred the oden on the stove.  
  
"That freak on the property! How could you hire it!?" Kagome screamed. She crossed her arms and glared at the older Higurashi woman.  
  
"Are you talking about InuYasha? He's not a freak or an it. He's a youkai, and he needed the job. You never want to work anyway, and so he's taking all of your chores on the shrine. Be nice to him, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but made sure her point was made.  
  
"I'm not being nice to anything that I can kill with one talisman," Kagome said as she stormed out of the kitchen and stomped her way up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and looked out the kitchen window right at the white haired youkai. She smiled at him, "Don't worry about her, but I suggest you try to avoid her."  
  
"Yes ma'am," InuYasha said sadly as he continued to rake the leaves into a pile.  
  
*** ^_^ ***  
  
"Can you believe it Sango?! She hired a youkai! How disgusting can she be!?" Kagome screamed into the phone. She sighed and plopped down onto her twin mattress. Making her neatly made bed crumple under her. Her pink pillow flying into the air and falling down on the floor.  
  
"Well, maybe she did need the help," Sango offered on the other end of the phone.  
  
"No, if she needed the help she would have put an advertisment in the Okinawa Human Times," Kagome said evilly. She stared out her window at the tree positioned right in her view of the city. The sun barely bringing any light through the changing leaves.  
  
"Well, since I'm your best friend, I won't tell anyone about your youkai worker. But I suggest you don't tell anyone else. If you do, someone, like Kikyo, will use it to make your life miserable. They will call you Youkai lover and ask when you're having the hanyou. It would be terrible. Remember, it happened to that girl named Rin before she finally had to move in fear of her own life," Sango advised.  
  
Kagome remembered the horrible incident vividly, "But wasn't she really in love with the older youkai?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. They could lie about it!" Sango said. Then she mumbled something to someone. Her mood changed as she said angerly to Kagome, "Kohaku is being a pain. I have to go, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad Sota isn't home from boy scouts yet," Kagome answered. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"See you," Sango said back right before she hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome pushed the off button and laid down on the bed. 'I can't believe she ruined my life!' she thought bitterly.  
  
\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////  
  
Well, there's the preview. What do you think? I'll be bringing the story to fanfiction on Saterday, the 15 of November 2003. I hope everyone checks it out and reviews! The more reviews I recieve, the faster the chapters come out.  
  
France 


End file.
